World Gone Mad
by Uskius
Summary: A palm heel strike, an annoying song, and a busy ambulance lead to what if? re-telling of Majin Buu Saga. :Notice: O.C. heroine born from  massive crack pairing. I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise or its characters. This is a fan-based work.
1. Chapter 1: Things We Never Expected

**PROLOGUE**

_With Vegeta's reluctantly donated energy, Goku threw everyone's hopes into one last desperate punch at Broly. "This is your final hour!" It connected to his stomach, re-opening Broly's old stab wound and fatally wounding him... or so it would seem. Broly was far physically tougher than any opponent he had ever faced, and there had been times when the battle seemed won but Broly lived to fight again. So, out of caution(and rage) Goku struck Broly with a palm heel strike to between his eyebrows; a blow that would at least knock him unconscious._

_Goku looked towards the sky. The comet was only a distant twinkle, but they had little time to escape before it hit and destroyed the planet. "Hold on just a little bit longer! We gotta get out of here!" Using Instantaneous Transmission, Goku teleports the Z-Fighters out of harm's way..._

**CHAPTER ONE**

Weary beyond all belief, Broly crawled forwards. He had barely survived his journey here, wounded as he was. Though his rage was mighty, Broly could not seem to remember why- his memory had been damaged by Goku's palm strike. Inching forwards, the dirt changed to asphalt under his fingertips. With one last roar, Broly lost consciousness.

A young woman with long blue hair held back by a red ribbon was riding down the road on her motorcycle. The region top forty station was blaring in her earphones, and a glaringly overplayed song was starting again. Frustrated, she switched off the radio, and heard the echoes of a loud roar. She was in a hurry to get towards the next town: she had heard that her longtime crush, Tien Shinhan, had stopped there. But these mountains were known to be by and large uninhabited, and such a roar merited at least a quick look as she rode by.

She turned her head towards the side of the road, and saw a large man wearing only his pants. Screeching to a halt, she looked again. He did seem to be real- and really hurt. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" Cautiously she shook his shoulder, but he didn't respond. _He's alive, but I don't know how long he'll last out here in the wild..._ Launch was desperate to get to town, but she had a kind heart and pulled out her Capsule Phone. She hit the Emergency Speed Dial number. "...Yes, I'm out here on North-Central mountain road fifty-four, and there's a man on the side of the road here. ...I just called, I was riding by and I saw him. He has a wound on his stomach- yes he's still breathing, but he's not conscious. ...The _ambulance is busy?_ ...No, I understand. Thank you."

Launch sighed. She had it on very reliable information that Tien would be in town, but she was not so cruel she would leave a wounded man out in the mountains in her haste to meet Tien. With an enormous effort, she carried Broly on her back towards her motorcycle, and took off towards the hospital.

Hours later, Launch was sitting by Broly's hospital bed. She had gone to the motel on the outskirts of town where Tien had been staying, but had just missed him. The owner swore she had missed him by only a handful of minutes- the time it would've taken to check Broly into the hospital. Having few other plans for the town besides meeting up with Tien, she'd gone back to the hospital to check on Broly. He hadn't regained consciousness, but the doctor said his condition was stabilizing and he was on track to make a remarkably fast recovery. As soon as next week, he'd said.

Launch sighed and was about to head back to her hotel room, when the impossible happened and Broly's eyes flickered open. "Wh- where am I? What is this place?"

"This is a hospital. I brought you here after I found you in the mountains."

"Mountains... I remember now." Broly looked down at the bandages on his stomach. "I.. I think I can't stay here. I have to leave and find someone. His name is... his name..."

She skeptically looked at Broly. The man clearly was not is his right mind; he must have gone mad from living out in the wilderness. _But there's that stubbornness in his voice... almost like Son Goku used to be..._ Launch waved in a passing doctor. "He's awake now, he just came around."

"Incredible! That's very good news. Perhaps he'll be able to eat something, that should help him. I'll have a meal sent here." The doctor looked from Launch to Broly. "Pardon me if this is a bit forward, but will you be staying the night here? If you are we could get a more comfortable chair for you."

Launch was still depressed from having barely missed Tien. These days she dashed off to wherever she'd heard any signs of him appearing, making few, if any, plans beyond the trip. _I already lost him once... what if he's gone before I can see him again?_ "...I might as well. I guess I could alert you if anything changes."

The doctor nods. "Yes. You know, we never did get his name. I suppose you could make one up for him while he's here."

From his bed, he stated, "My name... is Broly." He glared at the doctor. "I need to leave. I have to find him!"

The doctor shook his head. "You need to heal, Broly. You won't be able to leave for at least six days."

Broly fumed. "Six. Days?"

"I'm afraid so. You're healing well, but that stomach wound is quite serious."

Broly sighed with the fury of a thousand Saiyans. "Fine then! One. Night. I'm not staying in this dump any longer than that!" But as fate would have it, Broly would not be spending the night in the hospital. For as he finished his sentence, Launch sneezed.

Her evil blond personality taking over, Launch popped out a Capsule that contained a machine gun, opened it, and pointed the gun at the doctor. "You there! I'm taking this man hostage! Either you get me five hundred thousand zeni in an hour, or this man _dies._" The doctor nervously backed up against the wall, then scrambled out the door. Launch then turned to Broly. "And don't try anything funny. I _will_ shoot you if you do."

_This woman is a Super Saiyan? Heh, perhaps she was only using me as a pawn from the moment she claims to have found me. Impressive..._ "I don't play the victim for anyone, woman. So go ahead, _shoot me and see what happens._"

Launch smirked. "This is a Capsule Corp. Z-X85, the most powerful commercially available machine gun on the planet. A few rounds from this distance would rip your face open like gift wrapping on X-Mas morning. So what was it that you were saying?"

"_Shoot me._" Replied Broly, with a smirk of his own.

"Oh, feeling lucky? Well then have some of this!" The evil blond personality of Launch shot a burst of bullets at Broly, with a yell.

Broly chuckled, and opened his hand to reveal he had caught all the bullets. Even as weak as he was now, this was a laughably easy accomplishment for him.

_That's impossible... there's no way he could've done that! But I won't back down from some punk like him._ "Don't think you can turn the tables on me just cause you managed to catch a few bullets: because _no one_ can catch an explosion..." To show she meant business, Launch took out and opened the Capsule containing a belt of grenades, and put it on.

"I have survived the destruction of entire planets, a small explosive like that would do nothing to me."

_He's insane... but I'm beginning to like his style, dammit._ "I'd like to see hear you say that after I shove one up your-"

The doctor ran back in to the room. "W-we called all the banks in the town... and..." He visibly gulped. "And none of them have any more than a hundred thousand or so zeni in the vault. Wait! But, there's a national bank just over in Orange Star City, and they're sure to have the amount you need, but..." The frightened doctor gulped again. "But it would take nearly an hour to get the money here..."

Launch pointed the gun at Broly, and the doctor swooned. "Then it looks like I'll just have to pay Orange Star City a little visit!" Turning quickly, Launch shot out the window, and casually slung Broly over her shoulder before hopping out.

However, as soon as they were outside, police searchlights shone on them. "Don't move! Put your weapons down and step away from the hostage! I repeat, put your weapons down and step away from the hostage!"

Launch swore under her breath. _I don't have enough ammo on me to shoot my way out of this one..._ But before she could lower the Z-X85 more than an inch, Broly shot a scattering of green energy blasts at the cop cars, blowing them several yards up and away. Launch turned to Broly, looking at him in a mix of admiration and fear. "...not bad, for a half-dead man. But if we don't move out quick, there'll be more on the way- and one way or another I plan on packing a bag full of zeni before I leave town." She turned and started to walk off, but stopped when Broly laughed.

"Walking? If we fly we could likely find one of these banks in seconds."

She was flabberghasted, but at this point Launch was ready to accept anything from this strange man. "Fine, but you get to carry me. I'll look out for the banks while we're in the air."

Broly laughed again. He had never met anyone who had the nerve to say what this woman just had; and his Saiyan sense of pride and conquest was oddly not offended, but thrilled. "As you wish." He chuckled as Launch climbed onto his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Though he was tired and a little low on energy, Broly was still able to fly easily. He took off into the air and circled the town. And indeed, from their aerial view point, Launch was able to spot a bank in a few seconds.

"That one," Launch said, pointing. Broly touched down in front, the easily recognizable chain logo still lit up. As they nonchalantly strolled up to the doors, Broly blasted them open. The tellers and janitor cower in fear, and somewhere in the building an alarm went off. They walked up to the front counter, and she demanded, "I want all the zeni you have in your vault. _Now._"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," The teller stuttered. "The lobby is closed for the day, and the vault is already locked..."

Launch glanced at Broly. "Suits me fine. Just tell me where the vault is."

The teller tried to back away, but Broly grabbed her by the collar and set her down in front of them. "Walk," he growled. Trembling, she set off towards the vault, going down a long hallway. She paused to enter a security code, and opened the door. There was another hallway, at the end of which was a large metal door.

"I- I haven't been given the code this month, I was on vacation when the manager changed it."

"Ha! Makes no difference to me," Broly said. Putting his hands on the edges of the door, he grunted and heaved. There was a horrendous sound of tearing metal, and then with a yell Broly ripped the vault door off its hinges. Without warning, he felt a small flare of pain in his stomach- the stitches on his wound had partially torn open. At this point Launch stepped into the vault, and began opening the drawers and stuffing in zeni hand over fist. Broly took a stack of zeni and examined the currency for a moment, before tossing it into Launch's bag.

"We'll have to fly off quick, the cops will be all over us if we try to run out the way we came." Without a word, Broly charged up a sphere of energy and blew a hole in the roof above them. Lunch hopped onto Broly's back, and they ascended into the air. _This is unbelievable; I couldn't have planned it better! I haven't pulled off a heist like this in years... _Launch whispered into his ear, "Orange Star City is just a few dozen miles over in that direction; let's go there and find a room to share for the night..." And in the blink of an eye, Launch and Broly flew off.

**NEXT MORNING**

Launch walked into the hotel room. When she had showered afterwards last night, the change from the damp air of the bathroom to the dry air of the bedroom had caused her to sneeze. Fortunately, Broly was already dressed, using a spare sheet to better bind his stomach wound; and Launch's sweet blue-haired personality was not too embarrassed. After Broly explained why they weren't in the hospital, Launch just assumed Broly was being a fantastic liar, and that he simply was released early. So, in the morning she used the (unknowingly)stolen money to buy Broly some new clothes: a leather jacket, a white tank top, and blue jeans.

Broly was now somewhat confused about Launch. Last night he'd discovered she was in fact _not_ a Saiyan- she didn't even have a scar where her tail would've been removed. Furthermore, her personality was a polar opposite of when her hair was blond: kind, sweet and caring. Though the encounter had soothed Broly's rage(for the moment), it left confusion behind it. He much preferred the blond Launch, but on a level he would never openly acknowledge he was grateful the blue haired Launch had found him in the mountains. But in both cases, his Saiyan instincts told him Launch wold be useful to keep around.

"Are you sure you're well enough to ride?"

"Of course," Broly scoffed. "And who is this Tien we'll be looking for?"

"When I knew him, he was a martial artist; almost stronger than Son Goku. He faked his death around this same time last year- he said he was killed fighting a man called Nappa." Launch looked at Broly for a moment: she hadn't noticed it until after she'd showered last night, but he was even more muscular than Tien had been; he also seemed to have the same fighter's confidence about him.

"Hmm." As he rose from the edge of the bed, Broly wondered what kind of coward(or utterly magnificent bastard) would need to fake his own death. "Well, we've been sitting here long enough. Let's go." A familiar heat welled up inside Broly, urging him to get on the road.

They walked out into the parking lot, and jumped into a two-seater hovercar Launch had purchased after she bought Broly's clothes. It was the new model the company was mass producing, with a sleek design and not much else to it. The things like heated seats (unfairly)jacked up the price, and the very basic model was fairly cheap. Launched started it up, and they floated off down the road.

**NINE DAYS LATER**

Broly and Launch had remained in the area around Orange Star City, visiting any martial arts dojo they could find and asking for a bald, three eyed man. So far they had had no luck in finding any clues of Tien's whereabouts. Whenever they came out to the edges of a town, Broly would fly up a few hundred feet and scour the surrounding landscape for any signs of life. These searches had also been fruitless, and Broly grew quick tempered and restless again.

Traveling along the desert's edge had been especially stressful, as the sand and dust made Launch sneeze quite often. Her evil blond haired personality was argumentative, mainly because there was nothing to blow up or shoot besides Broly, which she discovered was much easier said than done.

So they had been traveling on a long and dusty road back towards Orange Star City when Launch noticed something had happened. Or, to be more specific, a certain regular occurrence _hadn't_ happened. The sudden realization made Launch so excited and scared and confused she stopped the hovercar.

"Broly, I think I'm pregnant..."

He stared at Launch for a few silent seconds, her blue hair whipping around in the desert wind. _What? ...Humans and Saiyans...?_

"I said I think I'm pregnant." Launch repeated, more to herself than to Broly. Now she was majorly confused, as the only man she'd been around recently was Broly, and she couldn't remember even _wanting_ to do that with him...

_What have I done?_ Broly thought to himself. "Drive," He growled.

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

Though initially he was against it, Broly had stayed with Launch. His Saiyan pride didn't want a half-blood child; but at the same time he remembered his own childhood, nearly killed for his raw power and living on the move. He gave in finally when the blond Launch screamed at him to take responsibility for his "accident".

Launch, in both personalities, was reluctant to take on motherhood. Innocent, blue haired Launch wanted to put it off in case she found Tien; and violent, blond Launch didn't want to be slowed down, in addition to wanting Broly to suffer through it with her.

But gradually they had both come to terms with the pregnancy, and had settled on naming the child Rutaba. It was to be a girl, the doctors had said.

And now, the long awaited moment was at hand. "The baby's crowning!" Declared the doctor. At Launch's bedside a nurse stood holding her hand, providing steady encouragement and direction. Broly stood by for what seemed like an eternity, but was really a relatively short time, when the doctor said, "Push! One more big push!" Suddenly a cry was heard- "Congratulations, ma'am! You now have a baby... girl..."

As the doctors toweled off Rutaba, it became clear something was up. "What's wrong?" Launch asked, barely able to even speak.

The doctor glanced at Broly and Launch. "I don't know what to make of it, but your daughter has a tail." Doubtful, he looked to Launch. "We could have it removed in a few minutes," He offered.

At this, Broly stepped up. "No," He said in a menacing tone. "The tail stays."

Right then, Launch was too tired to argue with Broly about it. "Do what he says; keep the tail." The doctor nodded and cut the umbilical cord, then wrapped up Rutaba and handed her to Launch. She raised her tired arms to receive the child, whose crying ceased for a few precious moments while it was being held. Launch shed a few tears and looked up to Broly. The image of her holding newborn Rutaba in her arms was one he would never forget. After a few tender minutes, Launch lifted up Rutaba for Broly.

He took her into his arms, and immediately noted a pure, warm strength radiating from her. _Already, she has amazing energy... with the right training, one day she might be almost as powerful as I am..._

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Baby Rutaba was very active for her age, and cheerful. She had her mother's blue hair, and hardly ever cried, which relieved Broly greatly. Rutaba seemed to have a baby word for everything, and her tail fascinated her. And perhaps most remarkable of all, when Launch sneezed, the personality change was more subdued. Her blond side was still definitely aggressive, but nowhere near as violent or devious as before.

But Launch found Broly troubling in some ways. For instance, he had absolutely forbidden Rutaba from seeing a full moon until she could walk, and insisted that Rutaba watch him practice his fighting techniques. And most troubling of all, whenever Rutaba cried he flew into an almost uncontrollable rage, and would go out drinking for hours.

And then, Launch thought Broly had improved in some areas. He had gotten a job at a motorcycle repair shop near their house in Orange Star City, and was able to keep his temper down. Most of the time; and usually not when he had to change Rutaba's diapers. Both knew their life together wasn't perfect, but it was more than they would have had on their own.

Launch was out in the backyard on the swing with Rutaba, when a spring breeze blew in. Rutaba sniffled for a moment, then gave a cute little sneeze. But for the first time, Rutaba's hair color went from blue to golden blond. She turned her head into the wind and said a new baby word: "Kakkarot..."


	2. Chapter 2: Learning To Live

Two years had passed, and Rutaba was now... two years and five months old. She had grown well, and could walk and run. Her hair remained uncut, and Rutaba's blue tresses began to look more like her mother's.

But Broly, as soon as he noted Rutaba could walk, began training her to fight.

Her young mind enjoyed moving about, but she didn't understand why dad was so serious about it. Sometimes he would hit her when she stumbled, which usually made her cry- something he didn't like; and this in turn sometimes made him hit her more. Launch let Broly know that she didn't exactly approve of this, but knew she would be unable to challenge him on it. Then on the other hand, she sometimes saw Rutaba perform a kick or punch, once even while jumping. The leaping attack made her remember Tien, and Son Goku and Master Roshi, and Krillin. Launch hoped that if Rutaba was going to be a fighter, she would at least be like her old crush.

Broly showed Rutaba the punch again. She was progressing as well as he could hope for, but sometimes she seemed clumsy and would trip over her own feet. _That must be her human blood... she certainly didn't get that from me._ He did the lunging punch again. "Now do it."

Rutaba did the punch, but her arm was over-extended slightly. She looked up at her father, and he looked angry. She quickly threw the punch again, and again. Her father still looked mad.

_Her feet are still so clumsy, it's slowing down her learning speed. This is almost hopeless..._ Then Broly suddenly had an idea. If she was so clumsy on the _ground_, she would begin to learn doing them in _the air._ "Rutaba! Sit down with me for a minute. No, out of my lap, child- _there._" Rutaba sat down across from Broly, and gazed at him happily. "Close your eyes, and..." Broly cast about for a moment how to explain ki and using it to fly to a two year old. "...and breathe. Feel the air filling your lungs..."

Rutaba filled her lungs with the spring air happily. She didn't quite know _how_ to feel the air filling her up, so she imagined it doing so. Which, actually, was close enough. She breathed in and out, glad she could rest for a moment.

_Already, she nearly has it. Maybe in a week or so..._ "Now, Rutaba, feel the air going to your whole body as you breathe in... good." _At this rate, I might as well run through the whole process._ "Now breathe in, and feel the air leaving your body and pushing against the ground... and rise..."

Rutaba followed her dad's strange instructions. They gave her a wonderful light and happy feeling, which she loved though she couldn't understand it.

"Keep doing it, now... open your eyes and move towards me." Rutaba's eyes popped open and she floated towards Broly, and gave him a hug. "That's good. Now I want you to do it every night before you sleep." Rutaba nodded, glad to have pleased her father. "But right now, we're going to practice doing the punch while you're in the air..."

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Launch dried off the plate, and put it in the dish drainer. As she went back to washing, she thought about how Broly had stepped up Rutaba's training. Amazingly, Rutaba could fly now, and this had helped take away her clumsiness. They trained every day, as soon as Broly got home from the shop, and until supper. Rutaba was beginning to show real promise with her fighting skills, and was getting better every day.

But on the downside, their daughter was now so energetic the house could barely contain her. She ran and flew around it at full speed, giggling and knocking into fragile things Launch now realized she shouldn't have left out. The noise angered Broly, who once every so often hit Rutaba. He usually reserved his strikes for their training nowadays, but he would not hesitate to punish Rutaba if he thought she was acting up.

And perhaps the oddest thing was that Rutaba was not mortally terrified of Broly. She was quick to correct herself and shy away if she thought he would hit her, but otherwise was just as sweet towards him as anyone else. Broly seemed to have softened towards them, but Launch started to wonder if this was related to how well Rutaba's training was going.

Broly walked up behind her. "Launch, I'm going to take Rutaba camping for a few days."

The news was a welcome surprise for Launch. "Where to?"

"Diablo Desert."

"Won't it be getting hot there this time of year?

"...Yes. But this is important for her. She needs to get comfortable with her Oozaru form while she's still young."

"Oozaru...? Tell me what that is again?"

Broly sighed. "If a Saiyan has their tail, they can transform into an Oozaru under a full moon, or a light source similar to one. It... looks like... an ape." Broly hated to put it like that, because the Saiyan Oozaru from was more than that: it was one of the great powers of their race. However, Launch was slow to believe information about the Saiyans, and she wouldn't have understood otherwise.

"...Just make sure you take plenty of water for her."

"Alright. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Everything's ready to go."

A few seconds later Rutaba ran in with her bag. "Mommy, we go to da sandy place!"

Launch smiled. "Remember to dump the sand out of your shoes, Rutie."

Rutaba jumped up to hug her mother. "I will, Mommy!"

Stuffing the water bottles into his bag, Broly walked back to the living room. "Ready, Rutaba?" Rutaba squeezed Launch for a second, then nodded. She followed him outside.

"Huvva car, Daddy?" Rutaba pointed to their hover car.

"No. We'll be flying there." Broly nodded to Rutaba, and floated of the ground a few feet. She did the same, and a second later they were off.

**ELSEWHERE**

Gohan was getting ready to go to sleep, but he kept feeling a prescence far away. "Dad?" He didn't hear Goku coming, so he called again. "Dad?"

Before he knew it, his father was in his room. "What is it, Gohan? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Well, I was going to, but I keep feeling a huge ki off to the West."

"The West...?" Goku turned his senses in that direction, and there indeed was a huge ki radiating from that area- one that was almost at the power of his Super Saiyan form! "...and, there's something familiar about this energy..."

**FOURTEEN MONTHS LATER**

Rutaba and Broly were out in Gizard Wasteland, training. Rutaba was now very strong, and was training in ki techniques at this point. She had learned the Exploding Wave technique(The one Nappa used to level East City) in a disturbingly short amount of time, but was making slower progress everywhere else. She could fire a basic burst of her (golden red)ki, but had trouble with stronger concentrations and amounts.

"Focus!" Broly commanded. "This is essential to your training; every proper Saiyan has a few signature ki techniques! You need to develop them now, so your ki control will improve."

Rutaba frowned slightly. She liked exercising with her father, but he could be really mean sometimes. _Hmmm, I like spinny things..._ Rutaba formed an orb of ki in her right hand, and began to picture it spinning-

"More power!" Interjected Broly.

-the spinning continued, faster and faster as she pumped in more power. The sphere elongated into an thin oval, and grew larger. She threw the drill-like energy at a rock tower, and soon after burrowing in a few yards, she lost control of the energy drill and the formation exploded.

Though Rutaba lost control, Broly thought it was intentional. "Not bad, not bad. Try one more..."

This time Rutaba put even more energy into it, trying to work on making it spin as fast as she could. The effort started to make her dizzy, so she threw the yard-long energy drill at another rock formation. This time it made it all the way through, and was into another one before exploding.

"Well, that's actually a decent technique," Broly said. "Give it a name."

_It's spinny... and I wanna put Mommy's name in it too._ "Dad, what's that spinny tool you use to fix things? And what's Mommy's name?"

"It's called a drill; and her name is Launch."

"So I'll call it Drill Launcher!" Rutaba said, posing heroically.

_I've heard worse... and she _is_ only four..._ "Fine. Let's keep going; try doing those Drill Launchers as fast as you can..."

**TEN MONTHS LATER**

Rutaba was now five and a half years old, and had started school. She was a teacher's worst nightmare; constantly laughing and moving around, but yet still one of(if not) the smartest in the class. The other children found her tail supremely fascinating, and constantly tried to touch it. Rutaba would say she got it from her father. Launch, however, instructed Rutaba to say it was a new costume piece from Capsule Corp., a _gift_ from Broly. Regardless, no one took it too seriously, and Rutaba's Saiyan heritage went unquestioned.

The energetic young girl especially enjoyed spending time off with her parents during school holidays. She would tell them all about her classmates, and her teachers, and the different kinds of paste she got to eat in art class.

But recently, Cell had been terrorizing the world, and school in Orange Star City had been indefinitely suspended. So Broly had intensified Rutaba's training, and she had responded. But Broly being Broly, it had been so hellish Rutaba had needed a couple hospital visits. Blond Launch gave Broly the tongue lashing of his life the second time she'd gone, and had mandated a period of rest, or else she would follow up on her old threat to shove a live grenade up Broly's rear. Against his gut feelings, Broly indeed cut back on Rutaba's combat training.

And then, the Cell Games had been announced. Surprisingly, Rutaba expressed a desire to go out and "Killify Cell's meanie-face", but both her parents were against this.

"If either of you goes, it'll be your father," Launch had said.

"You're not strong enough." Broly had simply stated. He himself badly wanted to go, though, and was making plans to participate.

It was a bright and sunny day, and the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of a few brave men.

Broly was not a member of that group, though. Launch had been arguing with him about it, and by the time the Games had begun, he was still at the house. Then, just indifferently storming out from the house, he went. Rutaba had been sulking in her room when she heard him slam the door on his way out. As quietly as she could she snuck out of her bedroom window, and raced off to catch up. Rutaba was a fast flier now, and soon met up with Broly.

"DADDY! Wait for me!"

"What the- _Rutaba? What are you doing here?_ "

"I'm gonna stop Cell! Those people need help!"

"_No!_ You are not going any farther!"

"Why? I'm a big girl- I could help them!"

"I already told you, you're not strong enough!" Broly stared at Rutaba. _Of all the times when her Saiyan blood could rise up..._ The image of Launch cradling a newborn Rutaba floated up into Broly's mind.

Rutaba acted surprised and pointed behind Broly. "Look! Cell!" Broly actually fell for it, and Rutaba raced ahead. She didn't get too far, though. Broly caught her, and without thinking struck Rutaba across the face. But, this only seemed to anger her. "No! I'm gonna help them!" She wriggled out of Broly's grasp, and her feelings woke up a hidden power within her as she gathered up her energy. Rutaba screamed, and suddenly her hair turned gold and drew itself upwards; and she was surrounded by a golden flame-like aura. Her ki kept soaring as she turned towards the fight and began charging a massive Drill Launcher...

**MEANWHILE**

_It took all of Cell's focus to stay in command of his beam struggle with Gohan. From somewhere nearby, like a light switch, a towering ki had come onto the scene. But though it was mighty, the Saiyan's brat was still stronger- not to mention he was also trying to destroy him. Then, like a nightmare that kept getting worse, he sensed two powerful attacks coming in: one from supposedly downed Vegeta; and an even stronger one from the new warrior._

_Gohan had also sensed the arrival of an almost recognizable and powerful ki. But his father's spirit was with him; and he also sensed the mystery warrior's massive attack was aimed at Cell. Still, Cell kept up the struggle, and even began to gain back an advantage- until Vegeta's Big Bang Attack hit Cell. The villain's effort faltered, and his Kamehameha lost power. Then he felt his father's voice reverberate through his body: "GOHAN! NOW!" This final encouragement from his father behind him, Gohan poured out all his energy into the Kamehameha. It engulfed Cell just as the ki drill arrived, and it totally destroyed Cell- and negated the potentially earth-shattering power of the mystery fighter's attack._

_Completely spent, Gohan reverted back to his normal form and collapsed. He smiled, knowing that his father was proud of him, then gave in to exhaustion and closed his eyes._


	3. Chapter 3: I Dreamed of You

It had been a little over five years since the epic blast that ended the Cell Games, and Rutaba was sleeping quietly in her bed.

Launch looked in on her sleeping daughter. In the last few years, her looks had begun to favor her father. They still trained together nearly every day; sometimes Launch worried that Rutaba wouldn't be into normal girl things because of it. Rutaba's interests had become a little more boyish: she was a fan of the fighter they renamed the city after (Hercule), and many times had helped Broly when he fixed his motorcycle at home; for her tenth birthday Broly had given her the leather jacket Launch had bought him the day after they met.

In other ways, she was more girly: Broly's jacket was of course way too big for her, so Rutaba removed the sleeves, and added a small pair of white angel wings on the back; she turned the sleeves into leg warmers, adding a few belts to them. Her tremendous energy now went into doing housework, as Launch forbade Rutaba from playing sports after the Cell Games. And as part of her training, sometimes Broly had made her spend the entire day floating around the house; this had given a serene and very feminine grace to Rutaba's movements when she was on the ground, aside from whatever benefit Broly had intended.

Despite the brutal training, only one thing about Rutaba really frightened Launch: Rutaba's sneezes. For so long, nothing had happened when she sneezed. Then recently, at the onset of Rutaba's puberty, the personality change was a side effect of her sneezes- but not every time. It was unsettling to know her enthusiastic young girl could sneeze and suddenly become an omnicidal maniac who looked for "Kakkarot". Forunately, Broly always seemed to be around to contain her when this happened. Launch's blond personality had been working towards control of itself, and it tried to teach Rutaba what it had learned.

Sastisfied for the moment her daughter was doing fine, Launch whispered, "I love you, Rutie..." And left the room.

Rutaba's eyes cracked open, woken by the door closing(she was a light sleeper). _In here again...?_ Rutaba noticed her mother had started doing this after the Cell Games, when she couldn't sleep. _The Cell Games..._ For a while afterwards, Rutaba believed her epic Drill Launcher had defeated Cell. Then her father revealed it was actually a boy only a few years older than her who'd won the battle, when all the celebration of Hercule "defeating" Cell died down. Broly seemed to express a vague hatred for the boy whenever Rutaba brought it up.

_Why did he stop me, back then? Me and Gold-Hair Boy really could have won it together; it doesn't make any sense._ The issue was still a sore spot for the family, who rarely talked about it. Sometimes Rutaba would wonder how the boy was, after she watched the Cell Games tapes. _He could do the gold-hair thing, too. What does dad call it? Super Saiyan! That's it. Then there were three other Super Saiyans at the Games..._ Rutaba shivered._ ...but none of them could beat Cell. Maybe I couldn't have done it on my own, but I know if I teamed with Gold-Hair Boy we would've won. And his Super Saiyan form, it was kinda different- it looked like lightning flashed around it... Am I that strong yet? I think dad might be..._

Rutaba thought back to her training in the last year or so, when she had been ordered to innovate new ki techniques. She gave them all ridiculous names: such as Thousand Snapdragon Blossom Wind, for firing a cloud of small ki blasts; and Dragon Luster Ball, for firing up a large ki sphere that smaller bursts would steam from and home in on the target; they had been given such silly names because she never forsaw saying them outside of training. The Drill Launcher remained unchanged from its first few uses, in honor of her mother and the mighty version used at the Cell Games. Rutaba had adopted it as her ultimate attack, something Broly said she needed to have; and it was a full power Drill Launcher that had forced him to go Super Saiyan to withstand. His power had been absolutely incredible, and he'd grown even taller and more muscular. _Then I sensed Gold-Hair Boy's energy... was he watching us?_ But Rutaba never found out, as her father suddenly rushed her and gave her a fierce beating that knocked her out.

_Why does he have to hit me so much, though? He should know I'll just do what he says anyways. There's this... I don't know, it's almost like when mom sneezes, when he goes Super Saiyan... _Rutaba yawned. _Maybe I'll be stronger than him someday..._

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Rutaba was twelve and a half years old now. Her school work went well, and she actually placed on the Orange Star High Intelligence Test, getting accepted into high school a few years early. She was set to go downtown to register, and was on her way there when she felt something she hadn't felt in years. _He's here in town...?_ She quickly ran off to meet him, but by the the time she arrived the bank robbers had been defeated.

"What just happened here?" She asked a girl who had an Orange Star High badge on her shirt.

"Looks like an attempted bank robbery to me," She said. "But I haven't been here long. Hmm... I don't think the police could flip the getaway car, so it must've been the Golden Warrior."

Rutaba would have seen the news story on him, if she hadn't been out training. "Who is he? I've never heard of him before."

"He's got spiky gold hair, and is supposed to be able to fly and have super strength. He's been seen around here the last few days, stopping crimes."

"Can he shoot energy beams from his hands?"

The girl chuckled. "This isn't a manga! And everyone knows those people from the Cell Games just used tricks."

Rutaba was tempted to "trick" the girl down the street, but remembered what her mom said about showing off outside of training. "...If you say so. I always thought they were real." There was a short silence. "My name's Rutaba."

"Videl." She looked at the papers in Rutaba's hand. "If you're registering for school, I could take you by there."

"Oh, sure!" Rutaba followed Videl back to her hover car. They hopped in, and Videl drove away.

"So, you think the tricks from the Cell Games were real?"

"Yeah, I was ther-" In Rutaba's mind, her mother's blond personality yelled, _Rutaba! if you _ever_ use your fighting skills in the city I will shove a live grenade up your-_ "I mean, I watch them all the time at home, the special effects are super realistic! My dad and I try to do our martial arts like the gold haired fighters."

"Haha! Yeah, me and my father do martial arts too. He's actually the reigning World Champion."

"Wait- your _Hercule's daughter?_ That's so awesome!"

"Not all the time... And how old are you? You seem a little young for high school."

"I'm only twelve, but I scored high on the Bathroom Break. I'm so excited to get to high school, I can't wait!"

Videl smiled, Rutaba's enthusiam was catchy. "Oh! Hold on a minute... You said you and your dad try to be like the golden fighters from the Games, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well there's a street gang downtown called Team Four Star; they wear golden wigs like the Cell Games fighters and do a lot of muggings around here. They even have the nerve to post videos of themselves doing it on Z-Tube."

"And nobody's caught them yet? You'd think a gold wig would make it hard to hide."

"Oh, they've been caught- but the main problem is there are so many imitators it's hard to tell who's really a member."

_Maybe that's why dad started training me out in Gizard Wasteland..._ The bank wasn't too far away from school, and soon they arrived. "Thanks for the ride, Videl. See ya in school soon!" She waved goodbye, and headed in the door to register.

**NEXT MORNING**

Rutaba was in the bathroom, getting ready for school. As usual, she was wearing the vest(which fit better now) and leg warmers made from Broly's jacket, along with some blue jean shorts and a green t-shirt. But she wanted to do something special for her first day, so she'd bought some hair dye, and was putting stripes on her tail. She still got asked about it, so she figured some dye would work nice for it. _Of course, I'll still have to say it's part of a costume... and it helps they actually make them, now._ Rutaba faced sideways towards the mirror and held her tail up. _Yes! That darker shade of brown works perfect!_ She did a little happy dance, and waved her tail around to help speed up the drying.

There was a knock on the door. "Rutaba! Hurry up in there, I need to export a number two!"

_Oh, I didn't hear her sneeze._ "Yes mom, I'm on my way out." Rutaba opened the door and passed by her mother's blond personality. There was time to have a quick meal before running off to school, so she pulled open the refridgerator and-

"Rutaba! What the _hell_ is on your tail?"

She turned around to find Broly standing behind her. "It's just a little dye, dad!"

"Your tail isn't some scrap of fur stuck to your ass that you can change out whenever you feel like it! Go wash it out now!"

"Then what about my hair? Would you get mad if I dyed my hair, too?" She said, holding it out to the side.

"...Just go wash out the dye."

"Mom's in the bathroom."

"Then do it in the kitchen sink; I don't care where as long as it's out!"

"If you don't care where, then I'll just wash out the dye at school."

"But- damn it, just leave. Go now before I decide to hit you..."

Rutaba snatched an orange juice carton from the fridge, and slammed the front door off its hinges on her way out. She ran off towards school, taking the alleyways so she could run faster. Not noticing what part of town she was in, Rutaba was surprised when a group of people suddenly blocked her way, before and behind.

"Going somewhere, little girl?"

"I'm-" Rutaba saw that the thugs were wearing spiky gold wigs. "Team Four Star?" _Oh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces..._

"That's right," Answered the tall one in the middle. "And don't expect to leave here with your wallet... or your clothes."

The short one on his left saw Rutaba's disgust, and said, "It's just him who's into that; personally, I like my-"

"Lanny, shut up." The tall one said.

"I was about to."

"Now, monkey girl, we can do this the easy way, or we can get... _physical._"

"You're not getting my money, you assclown. I'm not that _easy._"

"I like this one, Kuriboh! She's funny!" Called a goon from behind Rutaba.

Kuriboh folded his arms and ordered, "Phrase number four!"

Lanny stepped up and said, "You look so good, I could turn you to chocolate and eat you..."

"Lanny?"

"Too soon?"

"Not to mention the wrong one. Ahem. Phrase number four: I'll take your wallet, and cut you..."

"Oh, I don't think you will. You have the wigs down right, but you're too weak to be a real 'Golden Warrior'. Don't take it personally, I'm just... Saiyan." Not waiting any longer, Rutaba finally went Super Saiyan, the release of power blowing the wigs off Team Four Star. She immediately knocked down Lanny. "I really shouldn't be doing this, so in the next ten seconds you will either be out of my sight or kicked into next week. Your choice."

_Lanny was actually our best fighter, so..._ Kuriboh looked at the young girl, her shoulder length golden hair floating behind her. "Let's go guys." The thugs scooped up their wigs and ran away.

Laughing, Rutaba was about to power down- when she sneezed. It was an uncommon sneeze, where her personality switched. Her ki soared to heights it had seldom reached, and then beyond- her hair stood straight up, and blue sparks of electricity crackled around her. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! KAAKAAAARRRROOOOOOT!" But deep within Rutaba were her mother's attempts to teach her control of her psychotic side. They did not stop her, just slowed her long enough for Gohan to get there.

Which he did in a hurry. _I've never been able to see who it was before they powered down... and was that dad's Saiyan name she screamed...?_ _This'll be like nothing I've ever seen before... a female Super Saiyan? And the ki is the same as the one from the end of the Cell Games, too!_ Quickly, Gohan went into his Super Saiyan mode. The second level he would save for if things turned violent- which they horrifically would.

He rounded the corner, to find the Super Saiyan Two female only appeared to be thirteen! _She's about even with where I was- SHE"S STILL GETTING STRONGER?_ "Hey, what's going on with you? It's really dangerous to be doing this in the city-"

"Where is Kakkarot? There is no way I will let him get away with defeating me! _Tell me where he is!_"

It was like a nightmare that just kept getting worse. Her demand made Gohan realize two things: this girl was the daughter of Broly, and would likely destroy the city in her search for his father; and since she was Broly's daughter, then there was a very good chance that Broly was on Earth, too. Gohan gulped. "Listen, Kakkarot is- is dead. He died seven years ago."

"LIE!" Before Gohan could react, she rushed in and punched him through the drugstore wall and roof. Rutaba flew over to the rooftop, landing across from Gohan. "We were the two strongest; there is no one who could have done that! One more lie and you'll be in for a galaxy of pain."

"You have to believe me!" Rutaba's power finally peaked, though that was a small comfort for Gohan at the moment. "Kakkarot is _dead!_"

Rutaba's stare bored into Gohan. "I don't believe you." Gohan was ready for her this time, and powered up to Super Saiyan Two as she came in. The shockwaves of her kick's impact crumbled the roof of the drugstore. She traded a flurry of blows with Gohan, and lightning-fast landed a crushing punch to his gut that sent him flying. Rutaba put on a burst of speed and flew around behind him, and smashed him down onto a parked car. She dove in to headbutt him, but he nipped up and chopped Rutaba down to the pavement, the asphalt cracking under the impact.

Gohan's Super Saiyan Two hot-headedness receded for a moment. "Listen, I'll fight you all you want, but not here! Too many innocent people will die!"

"Fine then, but let me tell you why: Kakkarot cost me something all these worthless people couldn't replace in a million years- my pride! As a Saiyan, and as a warrior; and he beat me with something I never had a chance to use: the power of his damned _friends!_ So as long as Kakkarot is not here, it doesn't matter to me where I die or fight! And until he _is_ here, this whole planet- starting with _you_- will suffer for it!"

She burst towards Gohan, but he flew up and away towards the desert. Rutaba gave chase, and used the technique her normal self would have called Thousand Snapdragon Blossom Wind. The ki bullets shot towards Gohan, who turned around. He deflected a few, was hit by dozens, and most flew past him. With amazing speed Rutaba closed the gap and they clashed. The punches and kicks came in a rush of fury; though he'd neglected his training Gohan still had the skill advantage, but Rutaba had the edge in raw power and speed. With a bone jarring combo of kicks and a downwards elbow smash, she managed to blast him to the ground. She fired a ki wave at him, but he got back up and raced off towards the desert. Behind him the ki wave blasted the sidewalk to pieces, which smashed through walls and windows of nearby buildings.

Finally, the chase had gone beyond the Orange Star City city limits. The two came into close range: they whirled around, exchanging blows and circling towards the other's open side. This was something Gohan could ill afford to keep up, as Rutaba was a supremely talented air combatant and would eventually take the upper hand.

**MEANWHILE**

The news anchor cleared his throat. "This just in, ladies and gentlemen, we bring you live footage of the Golden Warrior battling a young woman with what seems like a tiger's tail- for the purposes of our broadcast we've named her Tiger Woman. For the last several minutes they have been fighting out in Diablo Desert nearby. This duel has been incredibly destructive, so the footage is from a great distance, and not altogether clear. As we cut to the footage, Tiger Woman has just pursued Golden Warrior behind a rock formation, bear with us..."

**DIABLO DESERT**

Gohan was getting tired. He hadn't trained for a long time, and he simply wasn't prepared for a fight of this magnitude. He'd taken the fight behind the rocks to obscure the camera view, but heard the helicopter circling around. The sound had distracted his focus for a split second too long, and Rutaba drove him into the rock with a fierce punch, and driven in further with a knee strike. He coughed up blood, but roared and narrowly dodged Rutaba's next attack, and slammed her into the rock formation with a roundhouse kick. They continued in close range, trading brutal shots that crumbled away more and more of the formation, until Gohan forced Rutaba all the way through and down to the desert.

But before the cloud of dust settled, a large ki burst parted it. Gohan deflected, and evaded the follow-up attack. Rutaba made a sharp pivot and got in a kick to Gohan's ribs. She flattened him against the ground with a loud kiai, and flung a quick Drill Launcher at him. It shot up a whirlwind of dust and sand.

"That's it! I'm warning you now, if you dodge this next one you can kiss your precious planet goodbye!" Rutaba began to charge a Drill Launcher that would dwarf the one fired at the Cell Games, when Gohan suddenly fired a Kamehameha at her. She had to prematurely fire the Drill Launcher to counter it, and as it burrowed throught Gohan's Kamehameha it lost some power; though when it connected it flared out into the biggest explosion of the battle, destroying the nearby rock formations.

Rutaba touched down, and walked through the falling sand and debris to Gohan. He was spread-eagle on his back, breathing heavily. "Look at me! Now listen- get in my way and I will crush you; put up a fight and I will annihilate you." Rutaba picked up Gohan by the collar and held him above her. "So this is your last chance: tell me where Kakkarot is."

"...My father's dead..."

"And now you are too." Rutaba charged up a ki orb, but as she was about to blast it into Gohan the desert sand tickled her nose and she sneezed. The sneeze switched her personality back to normal, and her power fell back to its normal level. For a moment Rutaba was at a loss for words, and took a look around her to get her bearings. "Oh no... no no no..." She set Gohan down and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I don't remember, but my father told me this happened sometimes..."

Gohan was just as shocked as Rutaba, but he managed to say, "Senzu beans... at my house. Far away, but-"

"I'll take you there, just point me in the right direction."

"...Helicopter's watching us. Make it quick."

Rutaba nodded. _So I finally meet Gold-Hair Boy, and this is what happens?_


	4. Chapter 4: Meet 'n' Greet

Rutaba flew Gohan back home, much to the surprise of Chi Chi and Goten. Not only was Gohan back so soon, but severely injured and being carried by a girl they'd never met before. Gohan ate one of the Senzu beans, and when his well-being was restored, offered the other(and last bean) to Rutaba. She was reluctant to accept it, but Gohan pointed out she was hurt too. Almost magically, Rutaba began to feel the effects of their fight, and then took it.

"Oh!" She looked at herself in amazement as the bean did its work. Rutaba savored the bean's flavor for a moment. "Hey, did you ever notice the beans kinda taste like-"

"Slow down, miss!" Chi Chi cut in. "You're not going to just swoop in here, eat a Senzu and fly off! Explain what happened to Gohan!"

_So that's his name..._ "Well, I... I can't remember. But my father told me that sometimes, when I sneeze, I go crazy. He's usually around to stop me, I guess, but we were arguing before I went to school... Look, I'm really sorry ma'am."

Chi Chi looked disapprovingly at Rutaba. "Just be thankful Gohan had the Senzu beans here..."

"I really am sorry..."

"She's telling the truth, mom. When she sneezed she stopped fighting and brought me here."

Chi Chi continued to look at Rutaba. "Would you mind waiting outside? I need to have a little talk with Gohan."

"On my way out, ma'am." _Wow. In her own way, she's even scarier than dad._ Sitting on a tree stump, Rutaba heard Chi Chi's "little talk" with Gohan. _This is so crazy! Whenever I imagined meeting Gohan, we would always talk and then have a friendly sparring match on top of a mountain, with awesome music playing in the background. Instead, I nearly kill him and have to explain a fight I don't remember to his mother. And my mother... oh crap... Could this day get any worse? Wait- I'll be late for school, too! WAAAAGH! Oh no! I still haven't washed the dye out of tail either! And Gohan... what if someone finds out he's the Golden Warrior?...and he said something about a helicopter watching us, so... they might recognize me too!_

Rutaba glanced towards the house. _I've never heard anyone except mom's blond side say that one._ Rutaba began tapping her foot, her restless energy returned. _Those Senzu beans really are something. We both got beat pretty good, and they healed us right away. And I'm definitely certain they taste exactly like-_

"Hey!" It was Gohan, back outside. "I have to change clothes real quick, before going back to school. It'll be just a second."

_Yeah, that's a good idea... _Rutaba looked down at her own clothes. They were worn, but her vest and the leg warmers had prevented most of the damage. _Good. I didn't even notice they were a little roughed up. And his clothes, um yeah they're probably worse than, uh..._ Rutaba shook her head. _So he lives out in the mountains? Huh. Kinda nice out here. Dad never really takes me to the mountains when we train, we usually do it in the desert, or Yunzabit Highlands... say... I wonder who trained Gohan?_

At that moment, Gohan popped back out. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah! Let's rocket!" They blasted off towards school at high speed. "Hey, Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"What were the Cell Games like?"

"...Brutal. At the end, I collapsed from exhaustion. It took everything everyone had to beat Cell..."

"I'd always wanted to go, but my father stopped me. He said I wasn't strong enough, and that just made me so mad..."

Gohan thought for a moment. "Maybe not back then, but you're pretty strong now. During our fight you were stronger than I was against Cell."

"Really? You know, for a while after the Games I actually thought _I_ had beaten Cell... and I'm not normally that powerful; I think it's something that happens when I sneeze."

"Hmm... that makes sense. And..."

"What?"

"Would I be right if I guessed your father's name is Broly?"

"Yup."

"...About twelve years ago, my father fought him. We thought he'd won... and during our fight you started saying things, like your father would have."

"That's- but, my father's never said anything about fighting someone. Unless his memories got transfered to me at birth, but I don't know what sick and twisted universe _that_ would be possible in."

_I wonder what she would think about the Dragon Balls, then..._ Thought Gohan.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think someday we could have a more... _friendly_ fight? Like on a mountain somewhere, and someone could bring a boombox and play music?"

"Heh, sure."

"That was another thing about the Games for me: I'd wanted to help you, but then afterwards when I could only watch the videos I wanted to challenge you to a duel." Rutaba chuckled. "Sorry if I'm sounding silly, I guess I've just been a fan of yours since the Cell Games. Does anyone outside of the people in the tapes know you fought Cell?"

"No, and honestly I don't want anyone to. Just look at what happened to Hercule... I was thinking of getting a disguise for when I'm stopping crimes in the city, so I won't get recognized... you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not. Um, do you think I could train with you sometime? Maybe we could stop crime together!"

"I guess so, but... you saw how my mom is."

_She can't be much worse than dad when he's angry... I hope._ "Cool. How about tomorrow, after school?"

"Alright." _Oh, that house down there-_ "We're only a few minutes away now. Can you fly any faster?"

"'Can I fly faster?' Ha! If you beat me to school, I'll buy you a Capsule Cola!" Rutaba poured on the speed, and raced ahead of Gohan.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Rutaba handed Gohan his Capsule Cola, and opened hers. They were outside at the picninc table, taking a quick break. "How is it that you can stay Super Saiyan so long? The most I've been able to manage is about twenty minutes."

"I trained with my father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year; we did a lot of work in our Super Saiyan transformations there. It took us a couple months to get there. It's more about conserving your ki than raw power."

_That's kind of like-_ "Sometimes my dad made me float around the house all day; is it like that?"

"Not exactly, but the basic idea is the same. It takes a lot of work at first."

Rutaba took a few sips of her cola. "You said I was Super Saiyan Two during our fight?"

"Yeah, Rutaba."

"That still doesn't make any sense! At my best I can only tranform to Super Saiyan, and it's been that way for years now..."

"Well, Saiyans become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries, so we both should be a bunch stronger after yesterday."

"Heh, yeah... but dad is still so much stronger than me. I mean, he even took a full power Drill Launcher once, and it barely scratched him."

_That's Broly for ya._ "Drill Launcher?"

"It's one of my ki attacks; I think the first one I came up with. It's the attack I used at the Cell Games. Here, I'll show you." Rutaba set down her Capsule Cola and scooted off the table. Coaxing out a small orb of ki, she began to focus it into a spin and increased the power slightly, and it started give off a whine that was more felt than heard. Rutaba then hurled it at a far away tree, which it drilled through before exploding. "That's what it looks like."

_So that's what she used in our fight... if my Kamehameha hadn't slown it down..._ "Pretty cool."

She perked up at this. "Really? You really think so?"

Gohan was about to answer when he heard a jet flier approaching. Soon it settled down out in the yard, and Videl walked out.

"Rutaba?"

"Videl?"

"How did you get here? I don't see a car or another jet flier..."

"Um, I... I came here with Gohan."

"But doesn't Gohan _fly_ to and from school?"

"Well, the _real_ question is-"

"She can fly, Videl." Gohan gave a sympathetic look to Rutaba and continued, "We were sparring for a while, and just stopped to take a break."

"...Now that my secret's out, why are you here, Videl?"

"Gohan was going to teach me how to... fly, before the World Martial Arts Tournament. Apparently, flying is pretty easy."

"Yeah, it's- wait. World Martial Arts Tournament? Like the old ones?"

"Uh-huh, they're bringing it back."

"YES!" Rutaba grinned. "I know when I want to have that fight, now." She said, referring to Gohan's promise for a friendly duel.

"There's only one problem with that: Vegeta, Piccolo, Number Eighteen and Krillin, Trunks, and Goten are entering, too..."


	5. Chapter 5: 28 Days Later

Rutaba waited for the general to show up for her challenge. For fourteen years, she had been training: the Giga Drill Launcher was incredibly difficult to master, but she could no longer afford to sit back and let his reign of terror continue. He had plagued the whole world with the Black Water Mist, a strange virus that technically killed them but caused chemical reactions which gave the appearance of life. The undead army swept across the world like a wind of fire, killing and destroying indiscriminately. Few people had the heart(or lack of one) to resist them, as many controlled by the Mist were once their family members.

Her father had left, for reasons she never understood. After the Black Water Mist was unleashed, the gulf between their lives had grown even wider. Rutaba herself could not quite bring herself to fight, until she could master her ultimate technique and end things in one blast. But all around her, people were fighting, dieing, and being infected by the Mist.

Then, her Saiyans senses detected the sound of a million decaying corpses marching. Slowly they crested the hill, their red pants like a tide of blood washing in across the horizon. For the dwindling hopes of a world gone mad, Rutaba roared with all her power and transformed to Super Saiyan Two. A figure who towered over the others unflinchingly walked forwards.

"...General Broly..."

"Rutaba..."

"I can't allow you to destroy the world any longer! This is my home, my life and blood!"

"...What flows through your veins is not worthy of your true heritage, Rutaba."

"I've made my choice! I am a daughter of this world, life and hope! You're only a demon who can't control his rage!"

"But who has waited over a decade to fulfill their destiny, while the world suffered? No, Rutaba, the demon... is _you._"

And then Rutaba was... awake. _That was the worst nightmare I've ever had... oh... And what did I call that ultimate attack...? Giga Drill Launcher, yeah... oh, but how did I do it?_ Rutaba sat up in bed and stretched, yawning. _Never mind, it's the day of the World Tournament._ She checked the clock. _Time to get ready._ Rutaba flung off the covers and hopped out of bed, and did a few stretches. Already, the weariness of her deep sleep was falling off. She opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of khaki shorts, a white tank top, and her lucky Capsule Corp. panties. _Just the leg warmers, today._ She picked those up and headed off to the shower.

Her father walked past her in the hall. He had been especially hard on her when they trained, presumably over the dye(which hadn't washed out) in her tail. He hadn't liked it that she trained with Gohan more than him, either; though he hadn't verbally confirmed that. However, beyond his abuse during training, Broly had announced his intentions to participate in the tournament as well. _I could probably beat some of Gohan's friends,_ Rutaba thought as she turned on the shower, _but I'm still not strong enough to take on dad... and did Gohan say his dad was going to enter too? And he made him out to be as strong as dad. Heh, and then there's Hercule... I kinda feel sorry for him now. I guess if I can't fight Gohan at the tournament, I'd like to have a shot at him. Ha ha ha... _

After Rutaba finished her shower, she poured herself a box of Frosted Sugar Flakes at the kitchen table. _The breakfast of champs... or so Hercule says. Hmm, at least they started fortifying these with vitamins._ Mid bite, Launch walked in, sleepy still.

"Leaving for the tournament soon, Rutie?"

"Yes." Rutaba smiled. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Will that Gohan boy be there?" _Broly's never let her have much time for friends..._

Rutaba looked down at her cereal. "Yeah, he will. A bunch of his friends will be entering too. They're those other people from the Cell Games."

"Remember, Rutie: don't do anything too crazy, okay? And especially none of that ki business."

_Well..._ "I'll try not to, mom." _Wait, what'll happen if I sneeze?_ "But there shouldn't be too much competition, aside from Gohan and his friends. I don't think you'll have to worry about anything... _dangerous_ happening."

"Alright. Oh- don't forget to take the camera!"

"I thought it was out of film."

Broly stormed in. "Rutaba! Time to leave."

"Dad, I just started eating breakfast!"

"I've trained you better than that! You can eat once the tournament's over."

"But-"

"Going. Now."

Rutaba sighed angrily. "Fine. Love you, mom." Sooner than she would have liked, Rutaba was off to the tournament.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the the first fight of the semi-finals in the youth division! And don't forget, the winner receives _ten million zeni_ and an opprtunity to face _Hercule_! This match is Trunks, age eight versus Rutaba, age twelve!"

_I think she's even stronger than Goten..._ "You're not too bad. But I'm still the best!"

_He's not too bad._ "I was a Super Saiyan when you could barely walk..."

"Geh- so! I've gotten really strong training for the tournament!"

"So did me and Gohan." _Keep him going, Rutaba..._

"HA! But I trained with my dad, and he's stronger than Gohan!"

"My dad trained me as soon as I could walk; and Gohan says he's even stronger than _your_ dad!"

"I can fly!"

"I learned to fly before you were even born!"

"I can go Super Saiyan!"

"I can go Super Saiyan, _Two!_"

"Ahem- getreadysetBEGIN!"

"WAIT! Trunks, did you feel that?"

"Feel what, you haven't even mo- guh!" He doubled over as Rutaba hit him with a knee strike to the gut. "Not fair!" Rutaba drove him perilously close to the edge of the ring, before Trunks rebounded with a quick flourish of kicks.

_Sorry Trunks, but I've always wanted to try that one._ "Oh, you managed to survive my first attack! Impressive- _almost._" She slipped his barrage of punches, and tapped him on the shoulder. She whispered in his ear, "Tag: you're it."

"Wha- hey, get back here!" Trunks chased Rutaba around the ring, narrowly missing when he attempted to "tag" her. She was backing away from another rapid-fire combination of hand strikes, and then suddenly disappeared. "Huh?"

_Get ready..._ From above and behind Trunks, Rutaba taunted, "Looks like I won't even have to go Super Saiyan! Ha!"

_I thought Goten said she wasn't this mean!_ "You will now!" Trunks focused for a moment and powered up, and transormed to Super Saiyan. He rushed Rutaba with a blaze of hicks and punches.

_ARGH! His transformation's a little stronger than I thought!_ "Well then! Allow me to shatter the illusion of control you have!" _Dodge this one, and- there!_ Rutaba managed to slip away long enough to transform to Super Saiyan. The true fight began then, and rocketed back and forth around the arena for a few intense seconds when Rutaba said, "You don't need the prize money, Trunks." With that, she landed a savage blow on Trunks that knocked him skidding across the ground outside the ring.

"Ooh! And the winner by ring out is Rutaba!"

As Trunks stood, he look none too pleased at the fight's result. Rutaba powered down and floated over to him. "You were awesome, Trunks."

"But you were a total jerk!"

Rutaba smiled. "I know. I was just doing that to throw you off, though." She extended her arm for a handshake. Trunks meant to just give it a quick shake, but Rutaba pulled him in and hugged him.

"Hey!" Rutaba let Trunks go, and chuckled.

"Hold on ladies and gentlemen- I have just received word that the opponent of Son Goten has withdrawn from the tournament!" _To be honest, that was a smart move._ "So after a short rest period, we will have the final match of the youth division: Son Goten versus Rutaba!"

As Trunks and Rutaba walked towards backstage, her stomach rumbled. Loudly. _That protein bar from the vending machine wasn't enough. Going Super Saiyan makes me hungry... I'll go by the concession stand real quick and get me a hot dog._ Rutaba sped off through the hallways around the building, her nose zeroing in on the smell of hotdogs. But when she came to the stand, there was a line. _Oh no... I'd be here for at least five minutes! ARGH!_ Angrily, she went back the way she came, still hungry.

She bumped into Goten as she walked backstage. "Oops! Hey, you ready for our match?"

Goten nodded. "It's about to start, I was going to look for you."

_I can't have been gone more than a minute or two... already?_ "Well, Goten, I'm really hungry, so..." _I'm going to make our match as short as I can so I can eat!_

"So you're gonna get some food after we're done? Okay, I'll tell Gohan."

..._close enough. Up the steps, and-_

"Here they are, your finalists: Rutaba and Son Goten!" The Z-Fighters cheered loudly, but the rest of the crowd didn't quite know what to expect after Rutaba and Trunks' fight.

"Hey, Goten? Let's do this without going Super Saiyan. Would that be cool?" _I'd have the advantage then..._

"Yeah! Super Saiyan makes it too easy, it's like a cheat code."

_Yes! Hotdogs, here I come!_ "Alright!"

"And now, the final round of the youth division will kick off in 3... 2... 1, begin!"

To his credit, Goten nearly dodged the strike. The crowd gasped as he flew back off the edge of the platform; Rutaba swung down a vicious chop at Goten and though he blocked it the force drove him down to the ground.

"...And winning by ring out, here is your champion: RUTABA!"

_...Strangely, this doesn't feel as good as I thought it would. What's that called again, a hollow victory? Yeah. GAH I'm so hungry!_

However, Goten didn't share the same feeling of disappointment. "Wow, you really are strong, Rutaba!"

"You are too, Goten." Rutaba gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"A round of applause for these two competitors, and all who participated in the youth division today!" Off microphone, the announcer said, "Hercule will be coming out in just a second, so get ready. Goten, if you'll just wait backstage?" After the cheers died down, he continued. "And, as Rutaba has won the youth division, she now gets a chance to face the World Champion himself, _Hercule!_"

Hercule ran out to the stage, waving to the crowd, who chanted "Hail Hercule!"

"How are you feeling today, champ?"

"Dohohoho! Unfortunately for my opponents today, I'm feelin' better than ever!" The crowd laughed. _Oh man... keep it together, Hercule... She's just an amateur, just an amateur..._

"Are you ready, Rutaba?" She nodded. "And are _you_ ready, everyone?" The crowd roared their answer. "Then let the match begin!"

The words Launch spoke before the tournament came back to her. _"Remember, Rutie: don't do anything too crazy, okay?" ...would beating Hercule be too crazy...?_

Hercule spoke. "Aha! First is the 'champions greeting', just a tiny little blow to the face. I'll let you go first."

_Careful..._ As lightly as she could, Rutaba tapped Hercule's forehead. He flew back several feet.

Hercule got up. "Uha! Ha ha! Alright then!" Hercule gave his "champion's greeting" to Rutaba, who snapped her head back.

"Now let's get started, Hercule!" Rutaba then tried out a few tenth-hearted punches, which Hercule barely blocked. At the same level of effort she started into kick and punch combinations. Hercule counterattacked a couple times, and Rutaba let him hit her. She did her best to act like it hurt, staggering back and even saying "ow". _One good combo..._ Rutaba gave Hercule a roundhouse to the ribs, and a high angle kick(with the same foot) that sent him up into the air. Rutaba jumped and spun five hundred forty degrees and then flipped upside-down to kick Hercule, and finished the flip down on one knee with her arms out to the side.

Hercule nearly landed on his head, but he tucked and rolled. _Yikes... almost had me there..._ He attacked with an all-out flurry of punches; Rutaba blocked a few, but let most hit her. "This one'll finish you off! Hercule Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch!" Rutaba takes the hit and falls back a couple feet.

_Um..._ "Ow! I give up!"

"Oh! Rutaba has conceded the match to Hercule!"

After showboating for the crowd a moment, Hercule helps Rutaba up. "Thanks," He whispers.

"Anytime," Rutaba whispers back. Hercule raises her arm, and they pose for the crowd. "Um, excuse me Mr. Hercule, but I really need to get something to eat..."

"You don't want to stay for autographs, or interviews?"

"No..."

"Well alright, I'll let you go."

Rutaba nodded to Hercule and raced off back to the concession stand. There was still a line, but a shorter one. _Hurry up already! Waaargh!_ After standing by for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few relatively short moments, Rutaba came to the front of the line. "I'll have... _everything._"

"A hot dog with everything is twenty zeni, is that okay?" The cashier was a tired young man who seemed to be operating on auto-pilot.

"Not just a hot dog, _everything..._ on the menu."

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Has my dad fought? It took a while to finish my snack..."

Vegeta answered. "No, he's in the last match. Some poor fool named Jewel gets to take him on."

"So I guess that's Gohan down there. Who's he facing?"

"He says his name is Kibito, but... I sense there's more to him than that. A kind of deep power." Replied Piccolo.

"Gohan's- whoa! Super Saiyan TWO?" The instant Gohan transforms, two men are suddenly on the scene. One of them holds a strange jug-like container to Gohan, who seems to lose his energy. As Gohan falls to his knees, the two assailants fly off. "Did you see that? What are we sitting here for, let's go!"

"Wait." Shin(AKA the Supreme Kai) said. "There's a reason those two attacked Gohan. They are the minions of the wizard Babidi, who seeks to awaken the terrible monster Buu; but it takes great energy to do so. I planned to follow them to Babidi's hidden space ship, to take... _preventative_ measures against Buu's awakening. Buu is a being of unimaginable power, and I was the only one of the Supreme Kais to escape its attack."

"Y-you're the Supreme Kai?" Piccolo stammered.

"Of the Eastern Galaxy, to be precise. And of those preventative measures: I will admit I was not the strongest of the Kais, and I will likely require some assistance."

"I'm going," Said Goku.

"Excuse! You're just saying that to delay our match here!" Vegeta objected.

"I'm going, too." _I _have _to! I couldn't face Cell, and I'm not gonna let Gohan do it alone this time._

"Rutaba?"

"My power's nothing to sneeze at, Videl. I'm ready for anything."

"Who else will come?" Goku asked. There was a moment of silence, and then a murmur of agreement from the whole group.

"Very well, then. My servant Kibito shall heal Gohan, and then we will be on our way."

_What flows in my veins will be worthy of my true heritage..._ Thought Rutaba.


	6. Chapter 6: Waking the Demon

"Just over there, behind the plateu..."

"We should be able to watch from that spot close by." The Z-Fighters snuck around to their secure observation place, and saw Yamu and Spopovich talking with Pui Pui. Yamu gestured, and soon Dabura came out. Yamu gestured again, and Dabura signaled to someone inside the space ship. Then then aged, shrunken wizard Babidi emerged. Yamu and Spopovich continued to gesture, and Spopovich handed the odd container with Gohan's ki inside. Babidi said something to his henchmen as he waved his hands, and his eyes flash. Spopovich swells up, grotesquely getting bigger and bigger until he explodes. Yamu sees what has just happened, and tries to fly off but is shot down by Pui Pui. As he was lost in the blast, Rutaba sneezed.

Babidi turns to his right hand man, Dabura. "Did your hear that? It sounded like the wind."

The king of the Demon Realm replied, "Sounded more like the sneeze of a young woman, to me. And- it appears I am correct. I now sense several faint power levels in that direction, now that I brought it up."

"...Sarcasm, Dabura; sarcasm. Hmm... we could use a few of them to harvest more energy. Leave the Kai, take the boy and two others, kill the spares."

"Kill the spares?"

"Strike them down. Now."

"With pleasure." Dabura springs over to the Z-Fighters, seeming to hover over them in slow motion before firing a blast of his ki at Supreme Kai's servant Kibito, killing him. While the group was still in shock over his sudden appearance, he spat at Piccolo and Krillin. Rutaba watched with horror as they both began to turn to stone.

But merely a fraction of a second later, Dabura turned on her. She back pedaled away, trying to block his strikes, but she knew this wouldn't be enough. With a loud shout, Rutaba used a kiai to shove away Dabura for a moment. She let all of her power unfold, and she transformed to a Super Saiyan Two. The fight was more than even now, and Rutaba began to gain the advantage, forcing Dabura back to Babidi's space ship. Snapping out a powerful kick, she sent him flying until he landed next to Babidi. "Enjoy your trip back to Hell! Dragon Luster Ball!" Holding her hands in front of her at chest level, Rutaba quickly charged a mighty ball of ki. She shot it up, and then several bursts of ki streamed down from it-

The Supreme Kai saw Babidi raise the ki collector. "Rutaba! Divert your attack!" But it was too late. Babidi Protected himself by absorbing the energy using the ki collector; Dabura took a heavy hit but deflected the blast; and Pui Pui... was not so lucky. The weakened attack slammed him into the space ship, denting the hull.

Babidi cackled as only evil wizards can. "That shall be enough for now, Dabura! Tactical retreat!" Dabura pulled Pui Pui out of the space ship's hull, and smirked back towards the Z-Fighters before following after Babidi.

"No!" Infuriated at her costly mistake and the wizard's retreat, Rutaba began to charge a full power Drill Launcher. "I _dare_ you to absorb this! Get out here!"

"Rutaba!" Goku shouted. "If you fire it, that attack will blow up the planet! Don't do it!"

Rutaba gritted her teeth. "I will not. Be. _Denied!_" She floated up several yards into the air, and the Drill Launcher reached full power. The ki drill had a piercing, inaudible keen to it, and the rotation stirred up winds. At the very last instant Rutaba changed her aim, and the Drill Launcher flashed off into space. She returned to her normal form, and floated back down.

_At it's current trajectory... _The Supreme Kai sighed. _I was always fond of Venus. _

"Sorry, guys. I... I'd never been_ cheated_ like that, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Take it easy," Said Goku. "All Super Saiyan forms are hard to control at first."

_Oh! Piccolo and Krillin!_ "Um, Supreme Kai? Is there anything we can do about Krillin and Piccolo?" Rutaba questioned.

"There is one way: Dabura must be defeated, and then they will revert to flesh and bone."

The remaining Z-Fighters looked at each other. "I'll sit this round out," Rutaba offered. At a nod from Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the Supreme Kai followed him into the space ship. Pui Pui was there to greet them.

"If you're looking to get to Babidi, you'll have to defeat three warriors first."

"Let me guess," Vegeta said. "You're the first bug to squash."

"...Yes."

"How will we decide the order?" Asked Gohan.

"The same way we always do. Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors! Ha! Paper covers rock; I go first." Vegeta.

"Heh, don't look so eager to fight: all the energy I'm going to beat out of you while fighting in this room will go directly towards releasing Buu! And I don't plan on letting any of you- urhg!" _How can this be? I gave my soul for the power, I should..._

Vegeta held his hand over the kneeling Pui Pui. "It's hard to swat a fly without killing it." Then Vegeta unleashed a blast of energy, and it eradicated Pui Pui. "Hmph! You think Babidi would've chosen a stronger fighter."

"Well let's hurry to the next level," Said Gohan.

Outside the space ship, Rutaba was thinking over her recent Super Saiyan Two transformation. _It's only been a few times since I first got there, maybe three times when I trained with Gohan, once or twice when I trained with dad. Dad seemed more excited than Gohan, I think because it surprised him. Or maybe it's what he's been waiting for all along. Maybe I'm finally as strong as he hoped I would be... but I know I'm even stronger. It's just there's a wall there I can't break through unless I sneeze, and I can't control that. How far can I take the Drill Launcher, the Dragon Luster Ball? The Thousand-fold Falcon Cry, even? Oh, I haven't used that one in a while; perhaps my next fight. Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for trouble, maybe practice the Thousand-fold Falcon Cry..._

**WORLD TOURNAMENT**

"Just give me twenty million zeni, and everyone here can walk away happy."

"Well, uh..." _Be smart, Hercule. She's at least givin' you a choice._ "...deal. Whenever you're ready."

Number Eighteen nodded slightly, and Hercule came at her. He showed off his best kicks and punches, his flashiest techniques. Occasionally Eighteen moved, to add to the lillusion of competing. Finally, Hercule had come the end of his martial arts showcase. "Here we go! Hercule Miracle Special Super Ultra Megaton Punch!' The weak punch sent Number Eighteen "flying", and out of the ring.

"He's done it again! Hercule is once more the world champion!" The crowd goes wild, and some begin to chant "Hail, Hercule!" Hercule runs around the platform, posing for the fans on all sides. He even went up to the fans along the wall, and signed autographs for them. One couple even had him kiss their baby.

_What a fool. This was a waste of time, all of these fighters here together couldn't beat me._ Thus, Broly had been a spectator since he had seen Rutaba's match against Hercule. Then, as Hercule ran to the corner of the platform for more posing, two fighters appeared in the ring. The sight of one of them sets off a long-hidden pain deep inside Broly's memory. _Ka... Kakkarot?_ Though he has a greater control of it, the rage quickly bubbles to the surface, and Broly performs his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. The other fires a ki beam at the audience, apparently in an attempt to goad Kakkarot into fighting. Another ki wave is thrown at the now frightened audience, but Broly is in its way, and he flies down to meet the two fighters.

**DESERT PLAIN**

"It's been a long time, _Kakkarot._" Then suddenly the environment shifted around them, and they were on a desert plain. The three great Saiyans looked at each other.

"Well," Said Majin Vegeta. "Since we're all here, let's have a little fun." With a roar Vegeta leapt towards Goku, but he was caught by Broly, who spun around and slammed him into Goku. Vegeta recovered and needled in a combination of kicks at Broly, only to be interrupted by a flying kick from Goku. Broly then shot a barrage of green energy blasts at the both of them. Huge clouds of sand lept up; Broly burst throught one and landed a surprise hit on Goku, but was then surprised by Vegeta coming in with a headbutt to his side. Broly retaliated with a downwards elbow; this left him open for Goku to score a roundhouse to his head. Goku kept on going with his rotation, turning it into a side kick. Broly slipped this one, and gathered a small orb of ki in his hand and slammed it into Goku's stomach. It explosively drove him down into the sand, and Broly followed it by coming down with both feet into his stomach. He rebounded and was going to fire a blast of green ki at him, when a large blue-white orb of ki arrived and made contact with Broly. There was an enormous explosion, and before the blast had even begun to fade away there was another flash of light within it, followed by several smaller ones.

The three rocketed out of the falling sand, weaving around each other and exchanging blows that would have felled skyscrapers. Broly suddenly hung back, and charged up an orb of ki. He fired it at Goku, but he used Instant Transmission to go behind Vegeta and kick him into it. Relentlessly pursuing Vegeta, Broly flew up under him and came up with a knee strike, then came down with a double axe handle. He stayed on him, and grabbing Vegeta by his jaw plunged down full speed, plowing into the desert sand with him. Grabbing Vegeta's shirt, Broly tossed him up and uppercut him high into the air- just in time for Goku to fire a Kamehameha at Vegeta. Broly threw in an Eraser Cannon, and the resulting burst of light was nearly blinding. Amazingly, Vegeta still survived; Broly rushed up, meaning to ram into Vegeta, but Vegeta met Broly halfway with a stomp. Goku swooped in and pummeled Broly's midsection, and knocked him out of the air with an axe kick.

Vegeta assaulted Broly with a salvo of rapid-fire ki blasts, they did little besides pin Broly down. Goku joined in, and the ki blasts compounded until there was a growing dome of energy over Broly. Then it rippled, like a water drop falling into a pond, and a deceptively small twinkling ki orb flew out towards Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta repelled it with a Galick Gun, but the orb flashed and gained size, and began to move forwards again. Then Goku fired a Kamehame towards the orb. WIth a yell he pumped in more energy, and the green orb began to move back. Vegeta also put more into his Galick Gun, and the beam's force increased until the green blast from Broly was now racing back towards him. Beams and orb collided in a titanic explosion, one that tossed up boulders that had been hidden under several dozen feet of sand. But from the falling debris of the earth shaking blast came a roar of pure hatred- Broly was still alive!

A massive wave of green ki orbs shot upwards, and not far behind was Broly. Though alive, he'd sustained heavy injuries. After the three clashed, they stayed close: blocking an attack from this side, dealing out one to the other; and trying to maneuver into a better position at the same time. Once Broly succeeded in ascending, but Goku grabbed his ankle and pulled him down for a punch. The maneuvering and ascending sped up, until they were like warring three dimensional tops; bumping off the others only to come circling back in.

Majin Vegeta had initially been confused by Broly's entrance into the fight, but now he had regained his purpose. There was one reason why he'd allowed Babidi to enter his mind: to re-awaken the evil in his heart, so that he would gain the power to win back his pride. So, he let out a explosive wave of ki- both his opponents were pushed back, and he re-focused his attack on Goku. Broly noticed this as well, and attacked Goku from the opposite side as Vegeta. Goku struggled to keep up with both of them, and eventually succombed to a sharp thrust kick to the small of his back by Broly. Vegeta took the opportunity to hammer in his punches to Goku's ribs, before Broly smashed him down with another double axe handle. Before Goku even neared the ground, Broly fired a multitude of green ki orbs at him. Vegeta slung several ki blasts at the same time, and Broly prepared and hurled one last Eraser Cannon at Goku. Goku was able to hold it off, but his feet were sliding back in the sand.

Majin Vegeta stared down at Goku. "In the end, low level clowns like you are only good for laughs. HRAAAAAAGH!" With all his might he shot a Big Bang Attack towards Goku. The combination of the Eraser Cannon and the Big Bang Attack was to much for the wearied Goku to handle, and the two spheres ignited an epic blast that shook the earth as well as the sky. And when the dust settled, there was no trace of Goku left.

**BABIDI'S SPACE SHIP**

It was like a nightmare that kept getting worse. The ancient evil Gohan, Rutaba, and the Supreme Kai had fought to prevent was now near re-birth... because of the fight to stop it itself. Babidi laughed maniacally, his arms held up high.

Rutaba looked up to the darkened skies, and then to Gohan. _We can do this... together._


	7. Chapter 7: Cookies and Poo

A pink steam starts to shoot out from the egg. "M-Majin Buu is awakening!" Cried the Supreme Kai.

Gohan had an unsually serious look on his face. "...Maybe, but I'm not going to stand by and wait for the fighting to begin like I did in the Cell Games."

"Not when I have the chance to stop it before it starts," Added Rutaba. She checks with Gohan. "Ready?" He nods, and begins to charge a powerful Kamehameha. Rutaba takes a steady stance, and draws in a very deep breath for the Thousand-fold Falcon Cry. In her peripheral vision she sees Gohan fires his Kamehameha, and she lets out the Thousand-fold Falcon Cry with a yell, the beam shooting out of her mouth. _It's still intact?_ Rutaba began another Thousand-fold Falcon Cry, and when she sees that it also had seemingly no effect on the egg, prepares another.

"Stop!" The Supreme Kai said. "If anything, your attacks will only make it stronger!" He tried to warn Rutaba and Gohan, but to no avail. They continued attacking it with their beams, and still nothing happened. The egg didn't even rock. Then miraculously, the egg split open after one of Gohan's Kamehamehas.

Rutaba stopped just as she was preparing another blast. "...It's empty?"

"Perhaps it was weakened after being sealed for so long." Supreme Kai suggested.

"No..." Gohan said, looking up at the sky. "No, it's not."

Rutaba and Supreme Kai look up, and see the pink steam coalescing into a ball. It soon takes on the a humanoid shape, and then suddenly Majin Buu is whole and drops down next to Babidi.

"Ha ha ha! At last! Now, Majin Buu, _destroy _the Supreme Kai! ...Majin Buu?"

The Supreme Kai, Gohan, and Rutaba stare. Majin Buu is playing hopscotch, and humming. _...but it's so powerful..._ Thought Rutaba. _What is this?_

_I know!_ "Majin Buu! Fetch! Fetch the short ugly one and the boy, bring them to Babidi!"

Buu turns its head towards Babidi and says, "Woof!" and continues hopping around and humming.

_This fat wad of bubble gum is supposed to be the fearsome Majin Buu?_ "Something has gone wrong, Babidi- this thing is a bloated buffoon. The original Majin Buu would have been stronger, but this one is weak!"

Steam is released from Majin Buu, and he jabs Dabura in the eyes. Roaring in pain, Dabura takes a wild swing at Buu but missed. Buu then hits Dabura with a kick that sends the demon king bouncing away and into a nearby mountain. Babidi showers Buu with a silky smooth string of superlatives, but before he is done Buu is back to playing hopscotch. "BUU! Quit that nonsense or I'll seal you back up in the ball again!"

Majin Buu hangs its head. "Okay..."

Rutaba whispers to the Supreme Kai, "Shouldn't we take out Babidi while he's arguing with Buu?"

"No, Babidi is the only one who can seal Buu; should he, that's when we'd strike. There was another method we could have used, but it's too late now..."

"Let's try this again: Majin Buu, _destroy the Supreme Kai and the boy!_" This time Majin Buu appears more serious.

_Ah! Its power..._ Gohan quickly grabs the Supreme Kai and flies off. He looks back to see if Buu is following, but only sees Babidi.

Rutaba sees Buu a split second before Gohan looks forwards again. "Gohan, look out!"

"YOU DROP DEAD!" Yells Buu, and smashes Gohan on the face. Gohan falls to the ground unconscious.

The Supreme Kai fires a ki blast at Buu, and it was devastatingly ineffective. Rutaba tries a few strikes but she is quickly knocked away, and Buu continues its assualt on the Supreme Kai. For a short while, he is brutally beaten. _Don't be so scared, Rutaba! You can do this!_ She transforms into a Super Saiyan, and as she rushes in Gohan reappears and kicks away Buu.

"Supreme Kai, we need to leave! Teleport us out of here!" Supreme Kai didn't respond, and Gohan rushed Buu. The Majin easily recovered from the Super Saiyan's attack, and shot a beam of energy that knock Gohan around into trees and the ground.

The Supreme Kai lifts his head, and uses his psychic powers to disperse the blast; Gohan flies through the air and lands in the forest.

"GOOOOOOHAAAAAAAN!" Rutaba powers up to Super Saiyan Two. She lands many powerful blows on Buu, but receives just as many and is soon knocked back- just as a spear pierces Buu. Babidi and Buu look shocked.

"DABURA! What are you doing?" Dabura is about to explain, when Buu pulls Dabura's spear out of itself, and the wounds closes up.

Dabura cannot believe his eyes. "What is this monster?"

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten are watching from the mountain, next to the petrified Krillin and Piccolo.

"I don't know, Trunks. Pink Hercule and Bubblegum Dude are pretty strong."

"So you're chicken?"

"No I'm not!

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Maybe a little-" But right when Goten confessed there was a large blast from behind them. It shook the ground, and Goten accidentally bumped into Piccolo, who fell over, breaking his torso off his legs.

The blast also caught Babidi and Dabura off guard. Buu noticed and took advantage: "Turn to cookie!"

"What? This can't be-" The magic ray zapped Dabura, and the demon king was turned into a large chocolate chip cookie shaped like himself.

Buu shoved the whole cookie in his mouth. _Taste like win!_ Buu pointed at the Supreme Kai. "You next! Should I make you chocolate? Or should I make you jelly?"

_To be honest, if I get eaten I'd prefer to be toast with boysenberry jam._

"It doesn't matter which one, because the next thing you're going to eat is my fist."

The shocked group turned to see the new arrivals. "_Dad_? And mister Brief?" _And how is dad actually _hurt_?_

_Feh, didn't think Broly's child was quite that strong._ Thought Vegeta. "Like it would be anyone else." He turned to Babidi. "And I assume that ugly blob over there is the thing that killed Gohan?"

"Yes, and I assume you're the one that blew up my space ship." Right on cue, a falling chunk of the wreckage dropped in between them.

"That was me." Said Broly. "In my current mood I feel like blowing things up."

"Regardless of what mood you're in you're going to regret your actions! Majin Buu! Kill them both- _especially _Vegeta!"

As Rutaba and Broly moved up, Vegeta waved them back. "No. I can handle this thing on my own." _It's what Kakkarot would've done._ Vegeta went to full power, and sparks of electricity pulsed in and around the flame-like aura of ki surrounding the Majin. He charged Buu, and scored a kick to its face- leaving a deep imprint of his boot. He ruthlessly battered Buu back towards Babidi's ruined craft. Buu put up a fight, but it was hardly enough to stop Majin Vegeta's overwhelming attack.

_Its stamina is unreal. I won't be able to do this with a punch._ Vegeta smashed Buu back with a kick, and took a stance. A ring of ki flashed out from his feet, and he held out his arm towards Buu. There was a tense moment of silence, and then Vegeta fired a quick energy blast that shot a large hole through Majin Buu's stomach. Buu flipped over backwards and stayed face down for a moment. Then, as Vegeta had half-expected to happen, Buu got back up- the hole in his stomach healed.

Vegeta moved in for another smash, but Majin Buu dodged and pinched off a piece of his arm. Vegeta carried on with his attack but when he bashed Buu away to prepare another blast, the piece of itself Majin Buu pinched off wrapped around Vegeta.

Trunks was watching with the others when he saw this. "Dad!" He started to race towards the fight, but Piccolo stopped him. "P-Piccolo, let me go!

"It's too dangerous for you to interfere now! Let your father handle this, Trunks."

Buu bounced Vegeta up and down, and then punched him into the mountainside. "Buu make you _dead_." Buu punched Vegeta again, and held out his hand to fire a ki blast- when with a roar Vegeta burst out of the band of Buu.

"You're only succeeding in making me _mad._" Vegeta fired a ki wave at Buu, and it destroyed Buu's left arm. However, the arm quickly regenerated. _Blast it! What way is there to-_ Vegeta stared at Majin Buu as the solution came to him. _Just like Kakkarot._ "Piccolo! Move the others back, I'm going to self destruct to defeat Buu!"

"No, dad! Please don't! _Please!_"

"It's the only way, Trunks." He turned to Trunks. "You've made me proud, son; and I'm doing this for you and your mother... and even Kakkarot-"

"_Turn to poo!_" The magic ray came in unexpected, and after it hit there was a poof!, and in a puff of smoke Vegeta was indeed turned into an exquisitely styled mound of poo impaled on a stick. "You stinky!" Buu waved his hand, and a blast of ki erased Vegeta from existence.

"_NOOOOO! FAAAATHEEERRRRR!_"

Rutaba recovered first. "Piccolo and Krillin: take Trunks and Goten out of the way, I'll take care of Buu."

"Did you not _see_ what it just did to Vegeta?" Krillin said.

Anger welled up in Rutaba. "I have to at least try! If I don't, who will?" Rutaba went all the way back up to the full power of her Super Saiyan Two form, and hopped up the mountain to get a clear shot. Rutaba held her hands up over her right shoulder as if catching a large ball, and began to charge a Drill Launcher. The ki drill grew in size and intensity until it was barely an inch away from her hands. Buu was now glaring at her, and she returned the look. Majin Buu bounded up the mountainside to her, and just as it came down for another bounce Rutaba fired the Drill Launcher. Halfway through Buu the ki drill unleashed its massive energy in a deafening blast, blowing Buu to bits.


	8. Chapter 8: As the World Turns

Rutaba lowers her guard as the dust settles. _Good riddance..._

Broly and Krillin are surprised, to say the least. Piccolo is also caught off guard by Buu's destruction, but issues a quick command: "You five start heading back to Dende's Lookout, get healed up. I'll check over things here and meet with you later." Krillin nods, and leads the others away to the flying castle.

As he floats up to survey the battlefield, he sees chunks of Buu all over. _"If I don't, who will?" Almost word for word what Goku once said. She has potential, I'll give her that. Her technique seems to have gotten the job done._ Gliding past more fragments of Majin Buu, he spotted Babidi. _Moving towards the Supreme Kai-_ Piccolo put on a burst of speed, the Namekian intercepted the evil wizard, just as Babidi raised his hands to cast a spell. Piccolo landed behind him, and Babidi whipped around.

"Weren't you turned to stone?"

"I'm a different kind of gargoyle," Piccolo said sarcastically. "I come to life during the day."

"Then I shall send you to the everlasting night! Pa-"

"I think not." Swiftly, Piccolo swept out his arm and chopped Babidi in half. The wizard toppled over, screaming loudly. _Abra kadabra, cretin._ He scanned the battlefield one last time. _It's over now..._ Satisfied that things are once more in order, he flies off to join the Z-Fighters.

**MEANWHILE**

Yamcha carefully picked up the Dragon Ball and dunked it into the lake.

"I'm just glad I was upwind of that," Said Videl.

"I simply did what I had to; but I wasn't sure the dragon would cough up the Ball. Heh, dragon swallowing a Dragon Ball." Master Roshi chuckled.

Yamcha rejoins the others. _Good thing the lake was handy to wash this off._ "This should be the last one."

Bulma nodded. "I'll go grab the Ball sack real quick, and then we'll summon Shenron- what? That's not funny in any way!"

Chi Chi agreed. "We're trying to bring people back to life here!"

Yamcha coughed. "Right. Any ideas for the second wish?"

Android Eighteen had an idea. "Since these are the new Dragon Balls, couldn't we wish Goku back to life?"

"I don't know," Said Bulma. "But it's worth a shot. Back in a sec." Bulma jogged back to the hover car and retrieved the sack containing all the Dragon Balls. "Okay. Everyone ready?" They nodded. Bulma emptied the sack onto the ground, and Yamcha put the last Ball in the middle. "I summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron!" The sky darkened, and Shenron rose up and up from the Balls until he seemed to fill the whole sky.

In a thunderous voice it spoke. "Do you have any wishes? I shall grant you two."

"Shenron, I wish for all the people who died at the tournament today to be brought back to life!"

"Keeping it modest, I see. Very well-"

Yamcha intervened. _I could sense a battle far away..._ "WAIT! Shenron, I wish that everyone who has died today be brought back to life!"

"...Is this your second wish or a revision of the first? Choose carefully."

"Revision of the first. Final answer."

"As you wish. This will take a short while." After a silence of almost a minute, Shenron said, "It is done."

**DENDE'S LOOKOUT**

Rutaba watched Dende heal her father. It was both comforting and disconcerting that her father had been injured: comforting in that it made him seem vulnerable and more human; and disconcerting in that her seemingly invincible father had somehow been hurt. Similar to her father, Rutaba had delayed reactions in noticing her injuries sustained while Super Saiyan, and so asked for Broly to be healed first. Dende took a quick break, and Rutaba looked around the room. _I don't quite understand Namekian art, but this seems like the "one or two appropriate pictures" style in this place._ "Hey Dende, did you do that sculpture over in the corner?"

"Oh, no. My preference in art is... more modest than Mister Popo's."

Rutaba scratched her head. "But it just looks like a- oh, never mind."

"I'm ready to start your healing now, if you would like." Rutaba nodded, and stretched out on the cot, relaxing and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and the Z-Fighters were talking in the foyer. "It blew Buu to pieces; I saw it myself. With Vegeta and Goku gone, she'd be a valuable member of the team." Said Piccolo.

"Dad... didn't Vegeta say Buu killed Gohan too?" Asked Goten.

"Well," Gulped Krillin, "I happened to be turned into stone at the time, but I can't sense their energy now, so..."

Trunks was staring at his feet. "But we have the Dragon Balls, right?"

"Not for another four months," Said Goku, waving in the Z-Fighters who'd been searching for the Dragon Balls.

"Goku!"

"How did you...?"

"I got special permission from King Kai, but it's only for three hours because my other body was destroyed."

"Is- is dad coming too?" Trunks asked.

"He should be at some point, but he can't use Instant Transmission so it might be a while."

Krillin noticed that Goku and the others he brought weren't their normal selves, something serious being held back. "So what's up, Goku? Rutaba beat Buu, so everything is just fine."

"...I hate to say this, but no. She's a strong girl, but Rutaba didn't defeat Majin Buu: it regenerated, and healed Babidi." He glanced over to the side, and saw Broly walk in with Mister Popo.

Piccolo spoke up. "You should be able to defeat Buu though, Goku."

"Again I hate to say this, but I might not. When I fought with Broly and Vegeta we seemed pretty evenly matched, and I saw what happened to Vegeta..." He looked towards Broly again, who walked forwards. "There's only one way I can think of: fusion."

"You mean like the nuclear bomb?" Bulma wondered.

"It's a technique I learned in Other World, where two warriors can fuse together to create an even more powerful fighter." _Vegeta and Broly would be my choice but I don't think that'll happen..._

Mister Popo cleared his throat. "Perhaps young Goten and Trunks could attempt it?"

"Th- that's perfect, Mister Popo!" _They're both around the same power, and know each other well..._ "But the dance is tough to get right, and we're running short on time..."

An idea flashed through Piccolo's head. "Time! The Room of Spirit and Time!"

"That's right!" Krillin exclaimed. "Time passes slower in there, so they'd be able to get in enough training!"

"Uh-huh, but I still only have three hours. Piccolo: why don't I show you, and you can teach Trunks and Goten?"

"...I guess that could work." He nods to Goku, and they head off to practice.

"There's only one question left," Said Videl. "If Goku only has three hours, and Piccolo, Trunks and Goten are busy, who does that leave to protect the Earth?"

Remembering the warm image of Launch cradling newborn Rutaba, Broly said, "I will. And if I cannot, then my daughter will."

The statement shocks everyone. "But- Broly, why?" Stammered Krillin.

"I have crushed my enemy, and seen him destroyed; and heard the cries of weaklings calling out for mercy. If I fight now, it will be for the sake of fighting and nothing else."

**SUPREME KAI'S PLANET**

Gohan opened his eyes, and looked around. _This looks like a dream, or a painting. I don't think this is Earth- wait, did I die?_

The Supreme Kai walked over to Gohan. "Good to see you're awake now. This is the Sacred World of the Kai's, my home. Your friends used the Dragon Balls and revived my servant Kibito, who is the one that healed you."

"So I'm not dead?"

"Quite the opposite."

"Good, if I was dead my mom would kill me."

Supreme Kai paced back and forth. "You were brought here for a reason, Gohan. Majin Buu lives, and currently there is no one on Earth who can defeat him- _yet_. But I have seen a depth of power in you I have scarcely seen, and with some training I am certain you could defeat Buu." He pointed to a sword stuck in the ground to Gohan's left. "You must pull the sword from the ground, and we shall proceed from there."

_Pull the sword from the ground? That seems familiar..._ "Alright." Gohan stands up and walks to the sword. _This shouldn't be too hard._ He grabs the handle and pulls, and the sword stays put. He tries again, putting both hands under the hilt and lifting; and he actually pushes himself into the ground an inch. He lifts one more time, and goes down deeper. WIth a roar he transorms to Super Saiyan and begins to pull it out. The task is difficult even as a Super Saiyan, and Gohan struggles to lift it out of the ground, though he finally manages to.

"Amazing! None of the Kais have managed the feat, Gohan! This is impressive! Now, try to bring the sword up..."

**MEANWHILE, ON EARTH**

"You can turn a whole city into candy if you want, but wait for my signal or I'll seal you back inside the egg!" Babidi is desperate to control Buu now, as he senses it is slipping out of his command.

And indeed, Buu is getting tired of the wizard. But at least for a while longer, he will obey.

Babidi waved his hands in an unnecessary manner(for Buu), and said his magic word: "Paparapapa!" When the spell took effect, Babidi was now telepathically communicating with the entire world. "Listen up you gelatinous, mucilaginous tapeworms! There are two feculent excuses for life forms whom I am searching for at the moment. One is a tall and green male, with two antennae on his forehead; the other is a blue haired girl with a striped monkey tail. Close your eyes, and you will see what they look like." Babidi projected images of Rutaba and Piccolo over the mental link. "Pretty hard to miss, really. Now here comes the important part: if you have information as to those two's whereabouts, I demand that you immediately give it to me! If you refuse to comply, _this_ will happen!" Babidi signals to Buu, who shoots his magic beam at the small town below them.

"Turn to candy!" All the dogs, cats, and other pets, and all the people of the town are turned to chocolate. Buu inhales mightily and all the candied inhabitants are sucked in. "Mmmm! Yu~mmy!"

Babidi continued his threat: "And you have five days to find them, or Majin Buu will destroy the world!" Unexpectedly, and to Babidi's surprise and delight, Majin Buu attacked the city with a continuous barrage of energy bullets, totally annihilating it.

**DENDE'S LOOKOUT**

Goku had returned to the Other World, leaving behind these instructions: Piccolo and Rutaba were to remain on the Lookout, until Trunks and Goten had learned the fusion dance and could take on Buu; in the meantime Broly would do what he could to stall Majin Buu and Babidi.

Rutaba was walking with Piccolo and the boys to the Room of Spirit and Time. Trunks and Goten walked ahead of them, already talking about what kinds of attacks they would use, and what the names would be. "Piccolo, do you think I could train with you, and Trunks and Goten in there?"

"Do you really want to be stuck in a room with two pre-pubescent hyper-active boys for a year?" He said, gesturing towards the fusion partners.

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"And besides, at least one of us should be outside the room to help Eighteen defend the Lookout, not to mention there's really only enough food in the Room for two people for a year."

"But I still want to train in there! I have to get stronger, and train. I know I could beat Buu, but... I can't get any stronger unless I sneeze, and I can't control myself if that happens, if it does. I won't even remember what I did." Rutaba sighed. "How long will you be in there?"

"Most likely only a few hours outside; they're getting close to learning it already. How long are you planning on staying in?"

"Two days."

"Rutaba, we might not have that long."

"It's something I have to do, Piccolo. My father and Number Eighteen should be enough to help until then, and I swear once I'm done in the Room I'll put an end to Buu."

"...Do what you want, but the longer you stay in the more you put at risk outside." Piccolo stopped in front of an inconspicuous wooden door. "Trunks! Goten! The door's back here!"

The young half-Saiyans scramble back to the door, which Piccolo opens. "I'll see you later, guys." Piccolo nods to Rutaba, and takes the boys in.

_"The longer you stay in, the more you put at risk outside..." That's kinda like what dad said in my dream this morning. Oh well. I'll head back outside for a few hours._ Rutaba walks back outside, and finds the Z-Fighters scattered around the place, pacing or looking over the edge down at the world. She saw Krillin near the Western edge, lost in his thoughts. "Krillin?"

He turned around, slightly startled. "What is it, Rutaba?"

"Could you do some training with me for a while? All the waiting is making me jumpy."

"Umm, sure. Just take it easy on me."

Rutaba smiled. "Don't worry, I just want to get moving around. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Krilling leapt towards Rutaba...

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Rutaba took a deep breath and exhaled. _Well. That went pretty good. Krillin has so much experience. Maybe I could train with him some if- when all this is over. And Yamcha is pretty good, too. I hope we can do this..._ From the steps of the building, Rutaba heard a door open. "Hey guys, they're out!" The Z-Fighter gathered around the steps to see Piccolo and the boys come out.

Piccolo came out normally, and then looked behind him. "Stop walking in slow motion, you're wasting time!"

Trunks and Goten walked out. "But I need to practice for when I beat Buu!" They said, in unison.

"Practice? That was about all you did the last day..." Piccolo massaged his temples. He turned to the group. "They've got the Fusion Dance down as good as they ever will, though. They actually might be able to do it..." He glanced towards Goten and Trunks. "I'll just say it's a plus and a minus the fusion only lasts half an hour."

"What do you mean, a plus?" Yamcha asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Piccolo looks at Rutaba. "Your turn."

Rutaba nodded, and turned around to face the Z-Fighters. "I'll be back in a couple days. Don't give up hope!" She waved, and jogged down the hall to the Room of Spirit and Time. She stood in front of the door, and took a few deep breaths. Then she turned the handle, knowing that if the world was to survive she could not come out the same as she went in.


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden Depths

Buu suddenly realized something. It stopped to think about it for a moment, and then carried on with its spree of mass destruction. All the while Babidi praised Buu, and showed the images of Buu's rampage to all across the world.

But all good things must come to an end. "Babidi?"

"Yes, yes, what is it, Majin Buu?"

Majin Buu pointed away from them. "Look! Air plane!"

Foolishly, Babidi turned to look. "Hmm, well I don't _hear_ an-" And then Buu punched off Babidi's head, and blasted the wizard's body to ash with a wave of ki.

"Buu not need you." For good measure Buu fired a ki beam at the already leveled city, then flew off to find more candy. Flying along and minding its own business, Buu saw a city up ahead that looked like a good target. _Nice and big, make lots of candy._ The city's name was: Hercule City.

Broly had finally caught up to the wizard and his creation. He'd tracked them for several hours now, but as he wasn't the fastest the chase was lengthened. It was odd, to know his prey could outrun him. The others seemed to think it could outfight him too, but Broly didn't buy into that. He was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Just as Buu started to fire its magic ray, Broly roared and transformed to Super Saiyan.

Buu stopped and turned towards Broly. "Do you like candy?"

"For a Saiyan, candy is the blood of their enemies." Broly commenced his attack, and was hammered back away from the city. He tried again, with the same result.

"Buu make you chocolate..."

_Rrrrggh. I didn't think this monster would need full power._ Broly woke the rage within himself, and as his ki erupted up he began to grow taller, and more muscular. He growled, and the limitless energy of his Legendary transformation rushed through his veins. The fight began again, and it was on much more even terms this time. Broly received incredibly powerful blows from Buu, but in his ultimate transformation this wasn't much of a problem. In fact, Buu matched Broly better than any of his opponents so far: they both had seemingly limitless energy and stamina, and most attacks were ineffective against them, plus both were possessed of an unnatural strength.

The battle had been raging over Hercule City for several minutes, and neither fighter gave an inch. The punishing strikes came at a furious pace; back and forth, back and forth. Eventually, Broly and Buu reallized the fight was headed nowhere and backed away for a bit.

"You fight good," Said Majin Buu. "But Buu want candy now."

"You're not going to run away. We are going to end this. Now."

Buu leered at Broly for a moment, then spun towards Hercule City and said, "Turn to chocolate!" But before the ray could candy the residents of the city, Broly struck Buu in the back. The magic ray swung up, and zapped a passing vulture. Buu turned back around, a menacing look on its face. It punches Broly, even fiercer than before- and then again. This time, the blow re-opens Broly's old stomach wound. Buu doesn't stop there: he hits one last blow to Broly's wound and then smashes him over the head, sending the Saiyan crashing towards the ground. "We fight later."

He drops right in front of a tank, which had quietly rolled in. "It appears the gold haired warrior has been defeated, sir."

Hercule's nerves were on critical overload. _If- if he's a real Gold Hair, like that Rutabus girl from the tournament... but I made a promise. I might lie to do it, but I always keep my promises..._ "Open the hatch, it's time to teach that thing a lesson." The tank opens up, and Hercule climbs out. He raises the megaphone: "Alright, Majin Buu!" Buu floats down in front of the tank. "You may be lookin' for the Green Man and the Monkey Girl, but I'm the world champion! I'm stronger than either of them!" A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Hercule's face. "But we're both so powerful, it's too dangerous to fight in the city." _I can't let anyone see what'll happen._ "So if you think you can just come in and take my city, you're wrong! We're doing this my way."

The tank driver spoke up. "Sir, what should we do with the gold haired fighter?"

Somehow, Broly stood. "I'll be fine." He looked at Hercule. _The world thinks this man is its savior?Well..._ "It likes candy." Broly left Hercule to ponder what he meant, and went to go find Launch. Everyone was inside, glued to the news coverage of Buu's attacks, so he flew there in a couple minutes. He came in, the front door for some reason unlocked. "Launch?" _TV's on in our room..._ He walks down the hall, and the door is open; Launch is sitting on the edge of their bed crying.

"Broly? Broly!" She leaps up off the bed and embraces her husband. "I'm so glad you made it back! Where's Rutaba been?"

Broly was surprised by the display of affection. "She's safe, for now. I came to take you to where she is."

"Is it far?"

"Yes, but I can fly us there in a few hours. We should get there an hour or so after sunset."

"Okay... let me get my goggles and jacket."

_Jacket... Rutaba wasn't wearing her vest. Maybe she'll want that._ He went across the hall to her room, and found the vest in its usual place on her bedpost. Before walking out, he took a quick look around: her old Hercule poster, with the exaggerated mustache and eyebrows scribbled on; her boombox and stacks of CD's by various rock and metal bands; the Cell Games tapes; and on her dresser were a few hair clips and scrunchies, and an old family picture in which only Rutaba was smiling, he and Launch were-

"Okay, I'm ready Broly." Launch appeared in the doorway.

Broly sighed. "Let's go."

**MEANWHILE**

Hercule was speeding down the highway out of town on his Capsule motorcycle. Buu was flying right alongside him, even though he was going seventy miles an hour. Hercule took a look back. _Another minute or so should be good, the hill over by the exit ramp should be secluded enough._ Far up ahead he can already see the exit ramp sign, and took the motorcycle to its full speed. The sign grew larger and larger then zoomed past as he took the exit. He slowed the bike down, and then turned offroad. He rode around to the far side of the hill, away from the city and exit ramp. Nearly shaking, he stopped the bike and put it back in the capsule. _C4, check. Pocket camera, check. Chances of winning 100%: ..._

Buu was watching Hercule with that same happy-go-lucky look on its face. "Alright Buu! Here I come!" Hercule throws his best punches and kicks at Buu. They do nothing.

Buu points at Hercule. "Ha ha! You funny!"

_Play along, Hercule._ "Ha! Yeah, that was just a joke!" _He said candy, right?_ "Uh, here. I got a box of chocolates for you." Hercule pulled a slim gift-wrapped package out of his shirt, and hands it to Buu. _Like mother always said, don't take candy from strangers: you never know what's gonna be inside._ Hercule slowly steps back and takes the detonator out of his pocket. As Majin Buu inspects the package, Hercule detonates the C4. _Eguh- gah- urg! __It did nothing!_

"That was fun! Do it again!"

Hercule's jaw dropped. "Um, that was the only one I had."

"Aww..." Buu hung its head.

"Don't worry, I could have more tomorrow."

"Do you like candy?"

"Heh, sure. I like candy."

"Okay! Turn to chocolate!" Hercule flinched, but the beam was instead directed at a large rock nearby. It was transformed into a large, Hercule shaped piece of milk chocolate. Buu picked it up and handed it to him.

_Five second rule?_ "Thanks, Buu." Hercule takes a large bite of the chocolate, as Buu watches. _Hey- this is delicious!_ Hercule takes a few more bites of the chocolate.

"Now Buu go eat candy!" Buu flies off North, leaving Hercule behind.

_Well, at least he didn't fly back towards the city. Hmm?_ Behind him, Hercules hears an animal walking through the grass. He looks, and sees it is an injured dog.

**SUPREME KAI'S WORLD**

"Very good! Try it again..." The Supreme Kai watched as Gohan swung the sword downwards, cutting through the rock.

_This thing is incredible! It cut that rock like nothing!_

The Supreme Kai was thinking almost the same thing. "Here, why don't you try cutting this?" He summoned a cube of black metal out of thin air, and dropped it where the rock had fallen apart. "This is klangite, the densest metal in the universe. Have a swing at it."

Though already easier to lift, the sword is still extremely heavy. Struggling to lift it up, Gohan grunts and then brings the sword down barely before getting in the proper stance. And as it connected with the klangite, the sword... clanged and released a flash of light. After the flash faded, it became apparent the sword had broken in half.

"Nice job breaking it, kid." Kibito and the Supreme Kai gasped. For behind Gohan was an old, old male of the Kai race. "No really; I'd been sealed in that sword for who knows how long and for the last five thousand years had an itch I couldn't scratch." The Elder Kai proceeds to scratch that itch, much to the embarrassment of Kibito and the Supreme Kai.

_How does a sword get an itch?_ Thought the Supreme Kai. "Ahem. Ancestor, this is Gohan. He is a warrior of the planet Earth, which is in grave danger. He was healed and brought here to train for the battle."

The Elder Kai peers at Gohan for a minute. "Earth, you say? He looks a lot like a Saiyan to me. Well, well, well. Training- oh, hold on. It appears someone has tried to unlock your hidden potential." He said, vaguely waving his hand at Gohan.

"Yes, it was the Elder, on Namek."

"Well, he sucks. There is only a small portion of your potential unlocked, as apparently he couldn't handle too much power. It seems your father is right, about surpassing him."

"He said I had surpassed him, during the Cell Games..."

"And yet you could overtake him again, if your full potential was to be released."

"Is there a way to do so, Ancestor?" Asked Kibito.

"There just happens to be one. It unlocks your full hidden power, and _beyond_." He paused, then said, "And I happen to know it."

"Would you be willing to help, Ancestor?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Yes, but there is a price... I require a living sacrifice of your first love."

_V-Videl? WHAT?_ "Ah- uhhh..."

"Kidding. Just stand over there, I'll have it done pretty quick." Elder Kai looked up. "Oh, your father's here."

"Huh?" But true to his word, a second later Goku appeared using Instant Transmission.

"Hey, Gohan! I sensed you all the way out here, and I had to come by. It's getting pretty serious back on Earth."

The Elder Kai conjured a crystal ball. "Here, let's have a look." The ball floats in the air between them, and within is a scene from Earth. "Hmm, the Majin appears to be frolicking with a puppy. How is that serious?"

"There's a car coming up on the exit ramp," Kibito pointed out. The scene zoomed in, and the passenger of the car was seen to be holding two guns. The car stopped just off the shoulder, and the two men hopped out.

"Oops, the mute is on." _Not that that's always a problem..._ He thought, remembering what he'd frequently used the ball for. The Elder Kai smacks the ball, and suddenly the men can be heard.

_"Are you sure, going after Hercule? This is a pretty big step up from muggings, Kuriboh."_

_"Don't call me 'Kuriboh' anymore, Smitty. I'm done with that kiddy Team Four Star shit. With Buu around, it's go hard or go home, and get blown up."_

_"...Fine. You want the sniper rifle, Van Zant?"_

_"Yeah. Give 'em a warning shot."_

"Hmm, he's aiming for the dog." The Elder Kai noted. "That's bad form. He most likely can't hit that- oh- oh, he can... and there goes Hercule..." Buu healed Hercule quickly, but began to shake with anger.

"Look at Majin Buu!" Said the Supreme Kai. They crowded around the crystal ball, and watched. Buu was emitting steam, which collected in a cloud above. The cloud began to come together, forming a humanoid shape, much as the first Majin Buu had. After the smoke swirled around it and dissipated, a drab grey and thin Majin was revealed. It immediately blasted Van Zant with a massive ki wave, while Hercule sprung up and attacked Smitty with a powerful kick, knocking the lights out of his eyes.

Then the two Majin faced each other. The evil Buu struck first and often, but certainly didn't go untouched. It went back and forth for a little while, but it became evident that the evil Buu was the stronger of the two. The good Buu attempted to fake its evil counterpart out; it got past it, but the evil Buu turned around as the magic beam of the good Buu shot towards it. It inhaled, and blew the beam back, hitting the good Buu and turning it into chocolate. It picked up the candy and looked at it for a moment, before popping it into its mouth. And once more, pink steam was released from Buu. It billowed out and surrounded the Majin, and a few pink sparks of electricity flashed around it. For a few minutes the steam swirled around, and then with a yell it was blasted away, revealing a new Majin: one that was tall like the evil Buu, but more muscular; and its body was pink like the good Buu's. It looked towards Hercule, then flew off.

"Oh me," Said the Elder Kai. "Perhaps I'd better get started on that ritual. Come, Gohan. We must begin."

"How long will it take?" Asked Goku.

"Oh it's just a little song and dance, and some meditation. Not too long."

"Good," Gohan said, relieved. "I'm ready."

**ROOM OF SPIRIT AND TIME**

Rutaba walked over to the table, and looked at the note she'd put on it: _Kakkarot is dead._ _You have until May eighth seven seventy-six Age(two years) to leave the room, or you'll be trapped forever._ The note wasn't for her normal blue haired self, but for the psychotic blond personality that arose sometimes when she sneezed.

_And it's already seven seventy-five..._ Rutaba looked down at herself. She'd grown in many ways over the last year: the gravity, and temperature changes had toughened her up even more physically; and the flat white nothingness beyond the pavillion helped her focus. Sometimes, when she was resting, Rutaba's active imagination would paint magnificent landscapes over the room.

Most time off training was spent thinking about the situation outside the room. _Have Trunks and Goten beaten Buu, or maybe did dad? And I really hope mom is okay. I wish I'd thought to say something to her before I left to fight Buu._ Rutaba sighed. _Gohan... Buu's gonna pay for that; no refunds accepted._ She clenched and unclenched her fist. _I STILL don't know if I'm strong enough, though. But I'm gonna have to be. I have to... and I will._


	10. Chapter 10: Team Spirit

There was a definite note of tension in the air. Broly had been defeated, Vegeta wasn't back, and Super Buu was still on the loose- but as Piccolo noted, he was getting closer to the lookout by the minute. The only people among the Z-Fighter who seemed unperturbed were possibly the only two who could stop Super Buu. "In fact, that's probably why." Piccolo had said.

The tense atmosphere also helped bring them closer together. Some of them had never met, like Goten and Yamcha; some them finally met again, such as Krillin and Launch.

It had been difficult news for Krillin to take, at first. "So let me get this straight: you married Broly, and Rutaba is your daughter?"

Launch nodded, and smiled. "Broly's not as bad as you think. I'm just relieved he and Rutie have something to share together, really."

"When did he start training her?"

"As soon as she could walk. I was against that at first, but then she started reminding me of you and Goku, and Tien." Launch smiled off into the distance for a moment. "Have you seen Tien, any?"

"No, I guess we've been having the same problem you had; he moves around a lot. I haven't heard anything from him since the Cell Games."

"And... and Goku died, right?"

"Yeah... But he got his time back day before yesterday, for the tournament."

"...But he's dead?"

"There's an old fortune-teller named Baba that he knew, and she could pull some strings to get you back to life for one day."

"Okay... and how did the tournament go?"

Krillin smiled. "Rutaba won the youth division; she even let Hercule beat her in their exhibition match. By the way, the prize money's ten million zeni."

Launch's jaw dropped. "Ten... _ten million zeni?_" Krillin chuckled as she struggled to wrap her mind around the figure.

Dende whispered something to Piccolo, who then said, "Trunks, Goten: get ready. Buu's almost here." Piccolo had not spoken loudly, but everyone seemed to have heard him.

The two boys stretched, and Trunks loosened up his shoulders. They stood a few paces apart from each other, and concentrated a second to match their ki. Then they began the fusion dance: they shuffled sideways towards each other "Fuuuu-", then brought their arms out to the side "-sioooon", then for the final few steps swung their arms back towards each other and touched fingertips. "HA!" In a flash of light and power, Gotenks appeared.

"Go get 'em, Trunten!" Cheered Chi Chi.

"It's Gotenks," The fused warrior said. "The Grim Reaper of Justice!" He grinned and gave a peace sign.

"Here it comes!" Announced Yamcha. From the horizon, Super Buu streaked in at amazing speed, soon closing in on Dende's Lookout. Posing quickly, he flew off to intercept his foe. A short distance from the Lookout, they stopped to size each other up. A slight wind ruffled Gotenks' Metamorian outfit, and when it ceased the fight began. Gotenks was incredibly fast, but his blows were having little effect on Buu.

"Dynamite Kick!" He called, spinning into a side kick. Buu dodged.

"What are you doing, Gotenks? Go Super Saiyan _now!_" Screamed Piccolo. Gotenks still did not heed the advice, and was quickly getting beat worse and worse. His strikes had the look of desperation behind them now- but that was just a plan on Gotenks' part. With a tremendous smash, Buu knocked Gotenks back onto Dende's Lookout.

"I won't bother turning you to candy," Said Buu. "Where is the girl?" It asked, meaning Rutaba.

"You think you've won, but I haven't revealed my true power! If you seek to face Rutaba, you must first overcome the epic power of Super Saiyan Gotenks!" Finally, Gotenks powered up, the release of his ki forcing back the watching Z-Fighters. He exploded towards Buu, and peppered the Majin with kicks and punches. The fight seemed nearly even now, and Gotenks' attacks were having success: here Buu was forced back, there it was knocked sideways, and here it was smashed away.

"Hyper Plasma Parfait!" Gotenks showered Buu with a barrage of ki blasts, which did some damage but overall were ignored. Buu flew towards Gotenks as he fired the ki bullets, deflecting and dodging before stretching his arm out for a punch. It connected, sending Gotenks back towards the Lookout. It chases him, knocking Gotenks back and forth and down once again onto the Lookout. The fused warriors still kept their head up, and even posed, holding one finger in the air. It drew the finger around in a circle, leaving a trail of ki. As the circle was completed Gotenks said, "Galactic Donut!" The circle zoomed towards Buu, who meant to swat it away but got its arm caught in it. It tightened, and dragged Buu around in a figure-eight before pinching the arm off.

Buu looked angry, but didn't move to attack Gotenks. Instead, its arm bubbled out and reformed. "Oh no!" Lamented Gotenks. "I don't know if I can win now!" This was part of an act, to make his victory even more dramatic. But Piccolo took it seriously.

"Gotenks, keep fighting! You _can't_ let Buu defeat you, you're the last hope we have!"

_Ha! I was waiting for that!_ "Owch! But, I can't let you go any further!" Gotenks charged up to his full power, his ki rising up past even Super Saiyan Two, going to a place not even Piccolo knew was possible. Gotenks' hair grew down to his waist, and electric sparks streamed around him.

"Unbelievable!" Exclaimed Krillin.

The Super Saiyan Three walked over to Piccolo. "I promise you I'll beat Buu-" That would be one promise Gotenks would never follow up on, as at that moment the severed arm of Buu flew over and spread over Piccolo and Gotenks. They struggled against it, but were soon overcome. The blob of pink goo flies back towards Buu, who absorbs it. The goo covers up Buu, pulsing in and out and moving around. The morphing slowed, and then settled into Buu's new form: it wore the same short vest as Gotenks, and its head tentacle was longer.

Buu laughed. "If that's the best you lot had to offer, this is disappointing."

Android Eighteen stared at Buu. "They may have been the best, but they're not the last..."

**MEANWHILE**

The Elder Kai flips a page in his book. "Oh, Kari gives herself in. Hmm..." He snaps his head up. "The ritual is done now." A little sore from sitting in place for twenty hours, Gohan stands. "Go ahead, power up and do your 'Super Saiyan' transformation."

Gohan charges up his ki, but doesn't transform to Super Saiyan. His appearance doesn't change, but his energy is many multiple greater than that of his second Super Saiyan transformation. "Th- this is incredible!"

_Heh, I was right back then... and now. You make me proud, Gohan._ "Your ki's amazing, Gohan."

The Supreme Kai looks up from his crystal ball. "The situation is getting very dire on Earth," He said to Gohan. "I'll take you there."

Gohan looks to his father, who puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can do it, Gohan. I know you can." The Supreme Kai walks over, and briefly touches Gohan- and they vanish.

Back on Dende's Lookout, Buu is toying with Eighteen. She is bruised and beaten, fighting back but not able to hit Buu. The Majin is about to land a finishing blow on her when the Supreme Kai and Gohan appear. "More fools come to play?"

"Wrong. I'm here to destroy you," Gohan says. Before Buu can react, he rushes and punches it in the gut, and roundhouse kicks it off the Lookout. He flies down after it, hitting Buu with a crushing kick that speeds its descent. Speeding around under Buu, he stops its fall with a jarring knee strike to the back. After a quick combination of kicks and punches, he knocks Buu away with a banana kick.

He is about to follow, when a large ki sphere shoots from behind him, blasting off Buu's right arm and leg. "I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?" Gohan turns around, to see Super Saiyan Two Vegeta floating behind him. "Took a wrong turn at Hell, would've been here sooner." He nods to Gohan, and they fly down to the ground to meet with Buu.

It's waiting for them, the lost arm and leg already regenerated. Buu quickly gets in a kick on Vegeta, but Gohan punches Buu up, and kicks him back down to Vegeta. The Saiyan kicks Buu sideways, then flies around and punts Buu upwards to Gohan...

**ROOM OF SPIRIT AND TIME**

Rutaba wakes up, her hair blue again. She checks the calendar. _May Fourth, Seven Seventy-six Age... It's only a few more days._ Rutaba sits up in bed, and yawns. _Almost two years... I can remember almost everything else about the dream I had before the tournament, except that one move- the Giga Drill Launcher..._ Rutaba gets up from bed and does her morning stretches, the heavy gravity of the room now no different from Earth's normal gravity to her. When she completed them, she felt her ki warming her in every part of her body, almost lifting her up. Rutaba made a fist, and nodded. _It's time._ She quickly eats breakfast, puts on her leg warmers, and opens the door.

On the outside, she is surprised to find her leather vest hanging on the handle. She smiles, and flicks the little angel wings on the back before putting it on. She heads down the hall, and finds the Z-Fighters are watching something over the edge of the Lookout. She now senses it too, a battle between three huge powers. _Wait, is that Gohan out there?_ Rutaba runs out of the building, and joins the group. "How long have they been fighting?"

"Oh hey, Rutaba." Answers Krillin. "It's been only a couple minutes- wait, Rutaba!" Broly and Launch turn to look, and Launch runs over and hugs Rutaba.

"I was so worried, Rutie."

"I missed you too, mom. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left to fight Buu."

"That's okay now- and look at you! You've grown!" _Almost as tall as I am, now._

Rutaba smiles. "It was almost two years inside the Room of Spirit and Time. I'm... fourteen now?" She takes a look at the Z-Fighters, and notices a few are absent. "Where are Piccolo and the others?"

Videl answered, "Buu absorbed them... Eighteen fought it, and then Gohan and Vegeta got here. Dende's healing her now."

Rutaba thought for a moment. "We don't have the Dragon Balls, right?"

"No," Bulma replied. "It'll be four months before we can use them again."

"There's the Namekian Dragon Balls," Said Krillin. "But we can't get there right now."

"We may, actually. I could teleport you there." Offered Supreme Kai.

"What did you need them for, Rutaba?" Asked Krillin.

"I can't think of anything right now, but I just have a feeling we might need them..." _There's this feeling coming from the fight... I can't quite describe it but it's definitely not good..._ "I'm going to head down there now. Hopefully it will just be a few minutes." She exhaled, then walked to the edge and dove off. Broly followed her after a moment. As Rutaba shot downwards, she powered up to Super Saiyan Two- but not full strength. _Here I come, Gohan..._

Barely a few seconds after the jump, Rutaba touched down on the scene. Super Buu was reeling away from Gohan's assault, stumbling over the rocks. "Gohan! Finish it off already!"

Gohan looked over his shoulder. "I haven't even begun to punish Buu yet."

"Fine, but I'm not going to wait." Rutaba sped in front of Gohan and nailed Buu with a punch to the face, knocking it backwards briefly. Rutaba took a deep breath, and screamed out a large ki beam. It hit Buu dead center and punched through, the explosion blowing Buu back towards them. Buu was already regenerating, but it was slower in doing so. Rutaba frowned, and picked up Buu by the throat. She stared into its beady red eyes for a second, then punched it. She then threw Buu high into the air, and began drawing in a deep breath for another Thousand-fold Falcon Cry. Her power rose higher and higher, until-

"What- NO! Rrrgh!" Gohan was struggling against a glob of pink goo, which had been blasted off Buu earlier in the fight. But even Gohan's ultimate form could not break out of it. He was overwhelmed and flew towards Buu. The two collided, and the new flesh spread itself over Buu, squirming and wriggling, an odd spark of pink electricity shooting out. When the motion calmed, Buu wore Gohan's tops and its head tentacle was even longer.

_NO! Not again... Gohan...!_ Rutaba's ki exploded out, and she subconsciously began to float upwards. "Thousand Snapdragon Blossom Wind!" With a wave of her hand a cloud of tiny ki bullets appeared, and shot through Buu. It appeared shocked for some reason, but Rutaba flew upwards and hammered Buu with a double punch to the chest.

Buu hacked and coughed out four wads of pink flesh- Thousand Snapdragon Blossom Wind had severed the tiny pods that contained Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten. One last pod was dangerously close to coming loose... "Wait, Rutaba! If you-" But Buu was cut short by another brutal hit from Rutaba, and he coughed violently.

"I am going to destroy you," Rutaba said. "Nothing will remain- not your memory, your name- and it will be as though you never existed at all." As Rutaba declared her intentions, Buu had coughed up one last pink pod: the one containing the good Buu. Like the others, Buu's flesh melted away as the good Buu returned to normal size. Super Buu, however, was howling and growing larger by the second.

"If it keeps that up it'll be twice the size and power it was before," Commented Vegeta.

"How is it getting stronger?" Wondered Gohan.

"It doesn't matter! We have to stop it now!" Rutaba attempted to strike the hulking Buu, but it had no effect- and even worse, it flung her away! She filled her lungs to the top and roared out her very strongest Thousand-fold Falcon Cry, only for Buu to open up and reform around the beam. Broly charged in, and struck Buu with the same results as Rutaba's try. Buu now had stopped howling, and began to shrink down. Past the size it had been, all the way down to the size of a child. Its eyes had a cold and ruthless evil in them.

Kid Buu raised its arm, gathering an intense ball of bright pink ki over its head. "That'll blow up the planet if it hits!" Warned Vegeta. But before any of them could make a move, Buu threw the Vanishing Ball. It made contact with the Earth, and the Z-Fighters winked out of existence.

**SUPREME KAI'S PLANET**

Rutaba blinked. "Where are we?"

"This is the Sacred World of Kai's." Gohan answered, though he was as confused as Rutaba.

"I teleported you here," The Supreme Kai clarified. "If you were destroyed along with the Earth, Buu's rampage might have gone unchecked, and decimated the entire universe."

"Which he's getting started on doing," Said the Elder Kai, looking in his crystal ball. "You can say goodbye to Jupiter. And who blew up Venus, by the way?"

Rutaba thought of all the stars in the sky, exploding and leaving nothing but darkness. Then one last dream of an idea came into her mind. "Supreme Kai, the Namekian Dragon Balls! I know what I'll use them for now, could you go there for us?"

"Yes; how soon?"

"The Dragon Balls?" The Elder Kai cut in. "You shouldn't go around using those too much. If they collect too much negative energy..."

"I think preventing a universal threat is reason enough to use them, Ancestor." The Elder Kai shrugged, and the Supreme Kai turned to Rutaba. "Should I leave to collect them right away?"

"Yes, please." The Supreme Kai nodded, and teleported away to New Namek. _This next part, they will not like._ "Now- excuse me-" Rutaba sneezed. "Now, everyone, I want you to raise your ki level as high as you can. My plan might work, but I can't hit Buu from across the universe. He needs to find us." Rutaba looks to the other fighters, who one by one reluctantly agreed. "Go!" Rutaba, Vegeta, Broly, the good Buu and Gohan let out the full power of their ki, and the ground trembled. As when she'd faced Buu earlier, Rutaba began to float upwards.

Then mentally, they heard the Supreme Kai ask, "Rutaba, we have summoned Porunga! What is your wish?"

"I wish I could remember how to do the Giga Drill Launcher!" There was a silence of a few moments, before the answer came. Rutaba smiled, as she was now remembered how to perform the technique from her dream.

"Do you have any other wishes-" And then suddenly Kid Buu arrived on the planet, using the same technique the Supreme Kai had used to teleport to New Namek. Kid Buu roared and pounded its chest. Its power was gargantuan, and its glare could almost literally split a boulder. A nervous fraction of a second passed, before someone stepped forwards.

"I'll need a little bit to charge the attack," Rutaba said. _You better not die on me..._

"You'll have plenty of time," Broly returned. And then, he dashed in towards Buu. For a short moment, the Legendary Super Saiyan matched Buu blow for blow. They zig-zagged away from Rutaba, and Kid Buu gained the advantage over Broly as it drove him up a mountain.

_Focus, focus...!_ Rutaba stood with her hands above her head, gathering energy from the planet into a globe above her, trying to focus it into a spin. She put her own power into it as well, and the large orb of bluish-white ki slowly began to revolve. As more and more energy flowed in, Vegeta looked at Gohan. He nodded, having noticed the similarites as well.

Broly was now being beaten back towards Rutaba. _There, that's it!_ "Dad! Move out of the way!" Broly heard her, but Buu kept Broly in front of itself, mercilessly attacking. Suddenly the good Buu sped over, and tackled Broly away. _NOW!_ She threw the Giga Drill Launcher at Kid Buu, the ki drill stripping the ground beneath it of grass as it rocketed towards its target.

Kid Buu would not just stand there, though: it quickly charged up a Vanishing Ball and hurled it at the incoming attack. There was a bright flash as they clashed, and Rutaba struggled to keep forcing the ki drill forwards. Ten long seconds passed where neither attack moved, then slowly the Vanishing Ball lurched back to Rutaba. It picked up speed the closer it got, until it was racing towards her. _Ah!_ At the last possible moment, a figure surrounded by a green energy sphere stepped in front of Rutaba.

The explosion of ki was blindingly bright, and loud; after it faded the world seemed like a dim memory heard from far off. Rutaba's eyes drifted down, and fell on her father.

"A true Saiyan dies in battle," He croaked.

"Not you! You can't die you _can't!_" Tears welled up in Rutaba's eyes.

The mental image of Launch holding baby Rutaba briefly gave warmth to Broly. "No, _you're_ the one who can't die... the only one... You can defeat Buu, Rutie. Your power is the strongest under the heavens..." With the last of his strength, Broly raised his arm and flipped off Kid Buu. Rutaba closed her eyes to try to hold back the tears, but they fell anyways. She blinked and wiped the drops away, and stood to face Kid Buu- then she sneezed. Her ki blazed up around her, and sparks of blue lightning crackled around Rutaba.

She blasted off towards Kid Buu, who was waiting. She yelled and hit Buu with a barrage of lightning fast punches, rising up a few inches off the ground. A last punch was meant to smash Buu into the dust, but the Majin dodged it and hit Rutaba with a punch of its own. Rutaba struck at Buu in a blur of motion and threw the fastest kick she had at it. Buu didn't dodge the kick, but got up soon after and punched the ground, and its fist came up under Rutaba and sent her flying up. Kid Buu rolled up into a ball and followed her, bouncing off around her. Rutaba dodged and axe kicked Buu down, and then sneezed- her personality switched, the hidden rage and power rising up to the surface. Her already golden hair grew even longer, down several inches past her waist; the electric blue sparks arced more frequently.

The Super Saiyan Three flew down and greeted Kid Buu with a punch that sent a shockwave rippling through its body, making a crater under Buu's feet. The punch was followed by a thunderous kick that bent Kid Buu in half, and another axe kick that flattened Buu against the ground. "You're no Kakkarot, but I'll annihilate you just the same." Rutaba held her hand over the prone Kid Buu, charging a blast that would atomize a fair portion of the Majin. Buu's head tentacle suddenly snaked out and wrapped around Rutaba's leg. It flipped up and used the rotation to slam Rutaba into the ground. Kid Buu withdrew its head tentacle to attack, but the moment it did so Rutaba slammed it with a knee strike and two quick punches. Kid Buu kept its head down and headbutted Rutaba, and going into a handstand flipped its legs over and kicked her. Rutaba countered by simply stomping Buu's face into the dirt, and punting it high into the air. "Not bad, for a piece of bubblegum." Taking a full breath, Rutaba screamed her most powerful Thousand-fold Falcon Cry yet- but even as she did so the Super Saiyan Three form's strain became too much and Rutaba reverted to her base form as Kid Buu was blown into pieces. "What? No!" The blond personality cursed under its breath, and wiped a trickle of blood from its mouth- and sneezed. It sneezed two more times, and the second one switched her personality back to normal.

Vegeta mouthed _The usual one_ to Gohan, and said, "Rutaba! You didn't finish Buu off! You need to try that drill technique one more time." For as Vegeta spoke, Buu was already reforming.

"I don't know if I can, I'm so worn out..." Rutaba looks over to Gohan, who appears to having a conversation with someone she can't see.

"Don't give me that! What- what would your father tell you if he heard you say that?"

Rutaba thought about that, and then remembered his last words to her. "...I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can do it."

"Vegeta, Rutaba! Earth's been brought back, and everyone who died since the World Martial Arts Tournament- except the pure evil ones." Said Gohan. "We still have one more wish."

"We'll get to that in a minute," Vegeta looked back to Rutaba. "Begin the technique, now!" He nodded to Gohan, who communicated the implied request to the Supreme Kai.

Wearily, Rutaba lifted her arms up and gathered the energy for another Giga Drill Launcher. It was more difficult than the last time, and she could barely get enough energy together for a beach ball sized orb. To make things worse, Buu was reformed now, and heading her way. The struggle to gather the energy and rotate the ki orb was getting harder, and Rutaba felt she was beginning to lose control of the energy- when suddenly, energy donated from the Namekians poured in, and Vegeta cut off Buu and kept it occupied. _Where is all this energy coming from?_ Still more energy came in from the Namekians, and some from the Z-Fighters and others on Earth. _Focus... feel it spinning, concentrate!_ The orb of ki began to lengthen into a drill, and the good Buu and Gohan donated their remaining energy to the attack. _Yes! But Vegeta..._

The prince of all Saiyans was taking a beating from Kid Buu, but would not allow himself to retreat just yet. He was swung high into the air by Kid Buu's head tentacle, and smashed back down before being thrown up into the air. The Majin popped up above Vegeta, and swatted him out of the air.

Rutaba was now utterly focused on Kid Buu, the attack ready. "Giga... Drill... LAUNCHER!" The ki drill blasted off, flying through the air like a sunrise after a stormy night. Just barely, it missed Vegeta. Kid Buu shot a ki beam at the blast in an attempt to slow it down, but the Giga Drill Launcher overpowered it and connected, the explosion completely disentegrating Kid Buu once and for all.

Rutaba collapsed in a heap, too tired to move now. "Father..."

"You did it, Rutaba." Said Gohan.

Rutaba thought of how her father had saved her, and how Vegeta and Gohan had helped with the Giga Drill Launcher. "No... _we_ did it." And then she closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue: Here's To You!

Rutaba parked her Capsule hoverbike at the curb, and hopped off. _It's been one, nearly two years since the last get-together? I wonder how Gohan and Pan are doing..._ Thought Rutaba, as she walked up to the Capsule Corp. headquarters. _I think Pan is four, now._ She knocked, and the door opened immediately.

"Hey, Rutaba!" Bulma gave her a hug, and led her towards the party. "It's around here out in the backyard; we're having a barbeque again."

Rutaba grinned. "Smells great. Trunks didn't cook it, right?"

Bulma laughed. "No, I think he gave up on cooking after that. Krillin made it."

"Yes! I've had a lot of barbeque around the islands and East Region, but Krillin makes some of the best."

"We'll have plenty of other food, too. I know how you Saiyans eat." Bulma teased. "How's the repair shop doing these days?"

"Decently, I suppose. Mostly I've been traveling, doing a fix here and there. Dad takes care of the shop when I'm away."

"Have you found another Dragon Ball yet?"

Rutaba nodded. "Yup, the Two Star."

"You _could_ take a Dragon Radar," Bulma suggested. "Might make things easier."

"Maybe next time. Hey, has anyone else been looking for them?"

"Sometimes Trunks says he and Goten are going to hunt for them one day, but they haven't yet."

There was music coming from the direction of the party, and a few loud laughs. _That sounds like dad and mister Brief._ As they walked closer, Rutaba heard the sound of children playing. _Pan and Bulla! And Marron, too!_ Rutaba smiles and looks at Bulma. "It'll be good to see everyone again."

As they rounded the curve of the building, Gohan spots Rutaba._ Still wears that vest..._ "She's here!" The re-united Z-Fighters smile and wave, welcoming her back. Gohan comes over and gives her a hug. "Great to see you again, Rutaba."

"You too, Gohan. So, is Videl working with Capsule Corp. too, now?"

"I am," Videl says, coming up behind Gohan. "I started a few months ago. Bulma was nice enough to put me in the same research department as Gohan."

"We still don't get to see each other at work much, though." He puts his arm around Videl. "Why don't you get a plate of food, and join us? Your mother and mine are at our table."

"Alright! Be over there in a minute." She nods, and walks towards the picnic tables overloaded with food.

"Hey," Broly says, and tosses Rutaba a Capsule Light. "Saved it for you, there's not any left in the cooler."

"Thanks, dad." Broly smirks, and returns to his conversation with Vegeta. At the first table Rutaba finds mounds of Krillin's barbeque, of chicken and pork, and buns. She smiles and makes a couple sandwiches with the pork, and puts a few chicken wings on her plate too. There are a few casseroles, too, and Rutaba takes a serving of the potato, ham and cheese one. The second table has an obscene amount of chips and dips crammed onto it. She is there for a moment deciding which to get, when Krillin stands and coughs loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me!" He glances at Rutaba and smiles, knowing this emabarrasses her. "I would like to make a toast to a girl who wanders the land saving the lives of old cars and motorcycles, but once saved the world and is here among us today: to Rutaba!"

"To Rutaba!" The Z-Fighters raise their cups, and Goten and Trunks smile and clap.

Rutaba smiles, trying not to blush. Krillin or Gohan always made a toast to her defeating Buu, though she insisted it was a team effort. She raises her Capsule Light. "And here's to Goku!"

**The End**

*Author's note*

Hello there! Just wanted to say a few things here:

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

Ahem. Now, this fic was my first in Dragon Ball Z. The idea came from the title, but The Pairing I still can't quite explain and probably never will. Heh I was almost literally on the computer non-stop while writing this, only taking breaks to eat and sleep- and sometimes not even then; I set a personal record of staying up 36 hours during this. My eyes...

When they recover, I may return to the world of DBZ and write another one. It was fun getting to know Rutaba, and exploring the possibilities at hand.

As with Eye of the Phoenix, there are reference jokes and puns everywhere, though not as many. However, you still deserve a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and a cold glass of milk if you can uncover them all without the use of the internet.

Now, I love music, and listened to hours of it when writing. There were several songs I thought would fit in nicely with the story:

Rutaba's theme song: Rock and Roll, by Dio.

Rutaba's dream: Erian's Mystical Rhymes, by Rhapsody of Fire (:D)

Majin Vegeta vs Majin Buu: Die With Honor, by Manowar

Broly's death: Father, by Manowar

Rutaba vs Trunks: The Power, by Manowar

SSJ3 Rutaba vs Kid Buu: The Madness Within, by Francisco Meza

Gotenks and #18 vs Super Buu: One of A Kind, by Hammerfall

Vegeta and Gohan vs Kid Buu: Way of the Warrior, by Hammerfall

Epilogue/credits song: Until Another Day, by Francisco Meza

You can find all of these wonderful songs on Youtube.

Now, for anyone who complains about Rutaba's power: 1) She is the daughter of _Broly_. 2) Saiyans get stronger after recovering from heavy injuries. 3) Broly was an abusive father. *cough* That is all.

Thanks for giving this a look!

~~Uskius

*Extra!*

**BLOOPERS AND OUTTAKES!**

The Elder Kai flips a page in his book. "Hmm, Snape kills Dumbledore-"

"CUT! It's 'Kari gives herself in', not Snape kills Dumbledore!" I sigh. _Learn your lines, for cryin' out loud!_

"But it's what I'm reading."

"Wait!" Gohan interrupts. "I haven't read the Half Blood Prince yet!" I face fault.

**2**: "Which he's getting started on doing," Said the Elder Kai, looking in his crystal ball. "You can kiss Uranus- that... came out wrong. Another take? Alright. Hey, you said to pick a planet..."

**3:** And then suddenly Kid Buu arrived on the planet, using the same tehcnique the Supreme Kai had used to teleport to New Namek. Kid Buu roared and pounded its chest. Its power was gargantuan, and its glare could almost literally split a boulder. A nervous fraction of a second passed, then Buu charged forwards- only to be obliterated by an energy wave from the Elder Kai. "Bitches never learn..."

"Cut!" I facepalm. "We need to choreograph that scene better. Elder Kai, I think you should stay over there, and watch."

"Then who comes up and stops Kid Buu?" Asks Rutaba "I'm not doing it, I freakin' hate Buu's stunt double he's a total jerk."

"Vegeta? How about you?"

He shakes his head. "I think my presence really anchors the shot of us reacting to Buu's sudden appearance, gives it a more tangible feel."

"And I'm supposed to be telepathically communicating with Supreme Kai, right?"

"Broly: you just got volunteered."

**4:** Rutaba blasted off towards Kid Buu, who was waiting. "YeeeeATATATATATATATATATATATA-" Rutaba hit Buu with a series of lightning-fast punches, rising off the ground. A last punch knocks Buu on his back momentarily.

He stands up. "Kheh?"

Rutaba pivots away. "You're already dead." Buu head explodes...

"Aaaand CUT! Good scene everyone!"

Rutaba smiles. "That felt good, that felt good. What's the next move in the sequence?"

**5:** Rutaba was now uterly focused on Kid Buu, the attack ready. "This drill is the one that'll pierce your soul! Giga... Drill... BREAKER-"

"CUT! It's 'Launcher', NOT 'Breaker'- it's named after your mother, remember?"

"I know, I just get them confused!"

**6:** Super Buu, however, was howling and growing larger by the second. "If it keeps that up it'll be twice the size and power it was before," Vegeta commented.

"That's what she said!" Calls Yamcha, from off the set.

**7:** "There's the Namekian Dragon Balls," Said Krillin. "But we can't get there right now."

"We can: I could teleport you there." Answered the Supreme Kai.

"Hey, Rutaba, what did you need them for?"

"TO GAIN ETERNAL LIFE! BWAHAHAHA!-"

"Cut!" I stare at Rutaba, expecting an good answer.

"That was coming out sooner or later," She says with a shrug.

**8:** I'm sitting in my chair sipping coffee, watching the dream sequence being acted out, when Goku walks over. "Hey, I noticed something in the script."

_That's a first._ "What is it?"

"If your body gets destroyed after you die, you're wiped from existence. Gone."

I nod. "Yes, go on."

"Then how is it that I'm still in the movie after Broly and Vegeta kill me?" I do a spit take.

**9:** Babidi turns to his right hand man, Dabura. "Did you hear that? It sounded like the wind."

The king of the Demon Realm replied, "Sounded more like a bout of flatulence to- cut!- can I change that? I feel uncomfortable saying 'flatulence' on camera. How about 'sneeze'? Good? Okay."

**10:** Pui Pui was there to greet them. "If you're looking to get to Babidi, you'll have to defeat three warriors first."

"Let me guess," Said Vegeta. "You're the first bug to squash."

"..Yes."

"How will we decide who's going first?" Asked Gohan.

"Like we always have. Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors! Ha! Paper covers rock; I go first."

"Don't get so cocky! All the energy I'm going to- urgh!" _I gave my soul for the power! How...?_

Vegeta pulls the katana from Pui Pui's back, and pulls off his face to reveal a man with messy brown hair and glasses. "It's hard to swat a fly without killing it,"

"CUT! Let's do that one more time, but without the katana and reveal."

**11:** "It's been a long time, Kakkarot." Then suddenly the environment shifted around them, and they were on a desert plain. The three great Saiyans looked at each other.

"Well," Said Majin Vegeta. "Since we're all here, let's have a little fun. I've got a pack of cards, who wants to play _get their head kicked in?_ Cut- yeah, could we drop the adlib? The scene needs that 'controlled chaos' feel at the beginning- yeah, uh-huh."

**12:** "I think not." Swiftly, Piccolo swept his arm out and chopped Babidi in half. The wizard toppled over, screaming loudly. "Abra Kadabra, bitch."

"And CUT!"

"Could we make that last line a thought?" Asked Piccolo.

"But...?"

"No I like the line, I just don't think my character would externalize his feelings like that."

**13:** Yamcha coughed. "Right. Any ideas for the second wish?"

Bulma thought for a moment. "Could we wish for two more wishes?"

"What about wishing for a deus ex machina-" Asked Master Roshi.

"**CUT!**"

**14:** In a thunderous voice it spoke. "Do you have any wishes? I shall grant you two."

Yamcha answered, "I wish for teh ultimate powers el oh el kaythanksbye."

"...And you people wonder why I'm gone for a year between summonings..."

Yamcha cleared his throat. "Sorry. I wish for everyone who died since the World Tournament to be brought back to life!"

"That's a wrap! Nice work, guys!"

**15:** Babidi waved his hands in an unnecessary manner(for Buu) and said his magic word: "Parappars- Parappa- Paparapoodle- ? Paparapara- GAH!"

**16:** Already, the weariness of her deep sleep was falling off. She opened the dresser and pulled out a pair of khaki shorts, a white tank top, and her lucky Dora the Explorer panties. "Aha! HA HA HA! HA HA!"

"Cut..."

"Sorry, I just laugh every time I see these," Rutaba said, holding up the Dora panties.

**17: **Launch pointed the gun at Broly, and the doctor swooned. "Then it looks like I'll be taking a little trip to Orange Star City!" Turning quickly, Launch shot at the window... and nothing happened. The three looked at each other, and Launch continued shooting and made gun noises.

"Cut! Larry, what happened with the window break?" The pane of glass shattered, several seconds late.

"Someone's getting fired," Said Broly.

**18: **Rutaba would've heard the news story on him, if she hadn't been out training. "Who is he? I've never heard of him before."

"He's got spiky gold hair, and is supposed to be able to fly and have super strength. He's been seen around here the last few days, stopping crimes."

"Can he shoot energy beams from his hands?"

The girl chuckled. "Our special effects budget isn't that big-"

"_CUT!_"

**19:** "...About twelve years ago, my father fought him. We thought he'd won... and during our fight, you started saying things like your father would have..."

"That's- but my fathers never said anything about fighting someone... Unless his memories got tranferred to me at birth, but I don't know what kind of sick and twisted universe _that_ would be possible in."

Gohan looked at the camera.


End file.
